


Healing Touch

by netafaye



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Slow Burn, lesbian fiction, violence and attempted sexual assault
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:45:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6607780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/netafaye/pseuds/netafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I love the character Niylah and thought she deserved more. I wrote the first part of the story after the second episode of season three. I have not seen 3X11and haven't watched an episode since of the show since 3X07, so this doesn't follow canon. Clexa is mentioned, and may make an appearance later, but this is a Niylah story. I'm giving a happier ending to all involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Niylah turned her head and looked as the door opened. The light coming in from the outside outlined the figure of a woman. She watched with curiosity as she slowly stepped inside and carefully looked around as she walked quietly towards her.

“Do you have something to trade?” Niylah asked. She notice the woman’s face was clean, not marred except for a small scar on the right side of her chin. _Not enough scars to be Azgeda_. She didn’t wear war paint and had light brown hair which was in braids similar to her own. Her boots and pants were dark brown. Her tight top was a dark shade of green, similar to the color of the woman’s eyes that were looking at her warily. A sword was strapped to her back.

“Perhaps.” Taking off a pack that she had over her shoulder she reached in. Her hand was enclosed over something and as she stepped closer to the counter she extended her hand towards the trading post worker and opened her hand. Resting in her palm was a rather large quartz crystal. “What would I be able to get for this?”

“May I?” Niylah’s hazel eyes met the newcomers and waited for her nod before she picked up the crystal to examine it. She held it up into the light that came through the high windows of her shop. “It’s beautiful.”

The green eyed woman nodded. _So are you._ She wasn’t exactly startled by that thought, but it wasn’t often that she paid that much attention to the attractiveness of those whose path she crossed.

Niylah put the crystal down. “This is very valuable. Where did you get it?” She noticed the woman visibly tense.

“It was my mother’s.” She swallowed back her emotions as she stared into the worker’s kind eyes. “Will you trade for it?”

Niylah wondered why the woman would want to give up something so valuable but she nodded. “Yes, what are you interested in getting for it?”

“Dried meat, potatoes, candles, soap and blankets if you have them.” She hated the idea of trading her mother’s crystal. That was all she had left from her but she didn’t have anything else worth trading and she needed some supplies.

Niylah considered the other woman’s request. “I will give you some supplies today for this and if you come back in a week I can give you more.”

Eyebrows rose over suspicious green eyes. “Why would you give me more next week?”

Niylah gave the other woman a soft smile. “Because I owe you more than what I can give you today.”

 _An honest trader. That is nice to know_. “Alright.”

“I’ll be right back.” Niylah picked up the crystal and carried it with her to another room.

The woman looked around the shop. It contained anything a person would need to survive or want, plus things salvaged from what was left of the old world. She supposed some people would find a wooden duck interesting or old pieces of furniture, but she wasn’t interested in any of that. The things that she saw on a shelf that did look interesting were books, but right now she didn’t have any time to look at them.

Niylah returned shortly with a box filled with the requested items that she sat on the counter. “If you’re interested in getting more dried meat any animals you bring in we will salt and dry for you in trade for a portion of your kill.”

The woman nodded, thinking it was reasonable. She did the work of getting the animal and the other woman processed it. The dried meat would last her a long time when hunting was scarce.

Niylah looked on as the other woman went to pick up the box. “What’s your name?” Startled green eyes met hers and she didn’t think the woman was going to answer the question.

“Raye.”

Niylah smiled at her. “I haven’t seen you around here before.”

Raye shook her head. “No, I’m…new to the area.” She didn’t know how long she was going to stay in this territory, but for now it was as good as any place.

“Thank you for coming in. I will see you next week Raye.”

Raye paused as she held the box in front of her. “What is your name?”

“Niylah.” Her smile returned. “I run this trading post, along with my father. Anything that you need come see us. We can either get it for you or tell you where you can go for it.”

“Thank you.” Raye’s voice was soft as she nodded at Niylah and walked towards the door and let herself out.

Niylah watched her go and wondered what her story was. Raye was a beautiful woman, but a little too skittish for there not to be something going on with her. She appeared distrustful, like she was waiting for someone or something to attack her. _She reminds me a lot of Clarke, when she first came here._ The infamous Wanheda, mountain slayer had been running from something too. Her fingers touched the faded scar on her left cheek. _I hope whatever it is that it stays away from here._

 

Niylah dug into the earth around the root that she was trying to get at. This root provided valuable medicine for her people at her village and those surrounding it. She and her father made some of the medicine themselves and was able to trade the extra for many things that she needed at her shop.

This was the last one that she was going to get this morning. She has set out as soon as the sun had risen and walked to the hidden spot that the root grew at. The spot that only she and her father knew about, hidden behind a thick group of pine trees. Freeing the root from the dirt she gently shook some of the dirt off and placed it with the rest in the basket at her feet. Brushing her hands off she picked up the basket and rose from her squatting position. Her father had sent her out but told her not to be gone long. He would take what she had gathered to the market and barter for what they needed.

She was also looking forward to getting back to the shop. If her pattern held Raye would be back today to get more supplies. The quiet woman had been back every week for a month and a half with animals that she had trapped and killed. Niylah and her father processed them for her and supplied her with other things she needed. Raye never stayed long, much to Niylah’s disappointment. She wanted to get to know the other woman better but Raye only seemed interested in getting her supplies and going. She didn’t talk much. Niylah was at least able to get a smile from her last week when she flirted with her and she hoped that she would be able to get another smile out of her today if she came by.

She was a little over halfway home when she thought she heard a twig snap behind her. She stopped briefly and turned around. Reaching for the dagger at her side, she let her hand rest on the hilt as she looked around. It wasn’t uncommon to meet someone along the path to her village, but those times it was obvious that someone was on the path.

Not seeing anything to raise any further concern she resumed her trek home. She walked another fifty yards when she heard another twig break and then felt the impact of something running into her and knocking her to the ground. She felt her ankle twist and the sudden pain flare up her leg as she hit the ground hard. She struggled as she felt hands on her. She tried to reach for her dagger but her hands were grabbed and pressed together above her head. She knew the basket she had been carrying flew out of her hand and landed somewhere to the right of her. She wasn’t concerned with it now. What did concern her was the man that straddled her body. His left hand holding hers in place and his right covered her mouth. She could smell the alcohol that came from his mouth as he panted. His hair and face were dirty and he looked at her with hard, dark eyes.

“What do we have here?” His voice was low and gravelly.

He leaned further down on top of the woman. The hand covering her mouth moved but was returned quickly pressing the blade of a knife against her throat. “Move and I will slit your throat.”

Niylah looked at him, her hazel eyes widened as she tried to keep herself as still as possible. The pain in her ankle and leg were ignored as she felt the blade of the knife lightly bite into her neck. The rank odor of his breath and body was making her nauseous as she tried not to vomit.

“A pretty little girl like you shouldn’t be out here all alone.” His eyes narrowed as he grabbed her by her blonde hair. “Good thing I came along. I’ll give you some company.”

She tried not to gag when the man smiled and showed her rotting and missing teeth. He was a big man, heavy. His weight on her made her short of breath. There was no way that she was going to be able to get him off of her with the knife at her throat.

“What do you want?” She said carefully and hoped that he didn’t slit her throat for speaking. She swallowed as she felt a sting on the side of her neck from where the knife rested against it.

He laughed as he took the knife and glided the side of it down her neck. He leaned back up and continued to move the knife down between the Niylah’s breasts. “I told you. Some company. You give me that and maybe I will let you live.”

Niylah swallowed with the realization of what he wanted. She would rather be dead. “No.”

He let go of her hands and pulled his arm back and let it fly and back handed her in the face. “You will do as I say or I will do things to you that will make you beg me to kill you.”

Niylah shook her head and with what little movement she could achieve she reared up and spit in the man’s face. She saw his face contort in rage. He punched her in the face again, causing her head to snap back against the ground. Stunned and through eyes squinting in pain she saw him using the dirty sleeve of his shirt to wiped his face and then with both hands he brought the knife up. She knew that this was the end of her life and she hoped it would be quick and that someone else would find her besides her father. She hoped he was spared that.

 

Raye walked slowly along the path towards the trading post. Last week she had taken a wild boar to Niylah’s for processing. That would last much longer than the rabbits and squirrel’s she usually caught. She might even be able to skip making this trip for a few weeks. _I think I would miss seeing Niylah though._ Niylah was always trying to talk to her, ask her questions about who she was, even started flirting with her. It made her smile and it felt good to smile. It seemed like forever since she smiled last.

As she crested a hill she spotted a man several yards ahead with a knife raised up, about to stab a woman that he was sitting on. Quickly she dropped her pack and reached back to her quiver full of arrows. She shot two at the man, one right after the other. _Damn._ She knew he had missed his heart but he at least dropped the knife. Dropping her bow she ran towards him in order to finish him off.

Before the knife descended down into Niylah two arrows punctured the man’s chest, sending a little spray of blood down on her. She stared into the man’s dark eyes. His surprise matching her own as he dropped the knife and reached up to the arrows sticking out of his chest. With as much strength as she could muster Niylah tried to push him off of her. He fell to the side and she scrambled back away from him. He reached for her sore ankle and gripped it, trying to pull her closer to him as he searched for the knife on the ground. Niylah looked up to see a hooded figure appear at her side and with a swift movement they brought a sword down, piercing the man’s heart. He stopped moving and his grip lessened on her ankle.

Raye wiped the man’s blood off her sword. “It’s okay, you’re safe now.”

Her rescuer wore all black today, and a hood covered her head but there was no mistaking that voice. “Raye?”

Raye looked down at the woman who was still on the ground. Her eye’s widened when she saw who it was. “Niylah.” She pushed the hood off her head and squatted down next to her. Her green eyes looked worried. “Are you hurt?”

Niylah reached up to feel her neck and when she looked at her hand there was a little blood. The throbbing in her leg and cheek came back full force. She looked up at Raye and nodded.

Raye’s eyes scanning along Niylah’s body to see where she was injured. “Other than your neck where are you hurt?”

“It’s my right ankle and leg.”

“May I check? I’ve had some training as a healer.” Raye asked gently. She waited for the nod that gave her permission before she moved to the other side and carefully removed the other woman’s boot.

Hazel eyes watched as calloused but gentle hands touched first her ankle and then moved up to the tear in her pants. There was a hole where something had torn into it. Concerned green eyes looked up to meet her own.

“Can I make this wider so I can get a better look?” Raye’s voice was soft and gentle.

Niylah was struck by the concern and gentleness that Raye was showing her. Usually Raye was so distant and quiet. “Yes, I can always patch them up later.”

Raye carefully made the hole in the pants bigger so she could see how bad Niylah’s leg was injured. The puncture wound didn’t look bad to her and probably wouldn’t need stitches. “I think your ankle is sprained and you have a cut on your leg but it doesn’t appear to be deep.” She looked over at the man she killed. “Do you know him?”

“No, I was out gathering some roots for the shop when he attacked me.” She reached out and put her hand on Raye’s arm. “Thank you for coming to the rescue.”

“You’re welcome.” Raye nodded, glad she wasn’t a few minutes later.

Niylah put her boot carefully back on and moved to pull her leg in to stand up. She winced at the pain her right leg caused.

“Here let me help you. Put your hands on my shoulders.” Raye held Niylah under her arms and helped her to stand. She continued to hold on as the blonde tried to put weight on her injured ankle. “I think I will need to help you home.”

“Are you sure? Where you heading to the shop?” She took her hand off of Raye’s shoulders and put a little more weight on her ankle. She bit her lip at the pain.

“Let me look at the cut on your neck.” Slowly Raye touched Niylah’s face and tilted her head to the side. She couldn’t help but notice again how beautiful she was as she looked briefly into Niylah’s hazel eyes. Being this close made her nervous. She quickly looked away and down to the small shallow cut on her neck. “I’m sure it stings but it doesn’t look to be serious.” She met the other woman’s eyes again. “I’m actually headed towards your shop for supplies so seeing you home wouldn’t be a problem.”

“Thank you Raye.” Niylah smiled gratefully and then looked over and spotted her basket in the grass. “Can you hand that to me?”

Raye moved over to the basket and picked it up. She also picked up the roots that had fallen out of it. She walked back over and handed Niylah her basket. “I will be right back.” Raye walked over to where she dropped her pack and her bow. Slinging both the pack and her bow across her back she came back over to the other woman. They were about the same height so it was easy to slip Niylah’s right arm across her shoulders and wrap an arm around her waist. “We will take it as slow as you need to. Okay?”

“Okay.” She took a step and while it was painful it wasn’t too terribly bad with Raye assisting her. They moved slow but steady along the path. Niylah had her arm around Raye’s waist, and even thought it was only because Raye was helping her, she liked being able to touch the other woman. Niylah didn’t know if this would be a good time to find out more about the mysterious woman, since it would take them some time to get back to her village. She decided to risk it. “Where are you from Raye?”

Raye glanced at Niylah as she tried to keep how nervous being this close to her made her feel. “I’m originally from a village many hours south of here.”

Niylah thought about what village that might be. There were several within an hour’s ride to hers. “Why are you so far from home?” She wasn’t sure she was going to get an answer. Today was actually the most she had ever heard Raye speak at one time.

“There isn’t a home to go back to.” Raye kept her eyes on the path as she listened for trouble. She knew they were not too far from the village and Niylah’s shop was one of the buildings on the outer edge. However, with Niylah’s ankle it would take longer to get there.

“What happened?” Niylah gently asked.

Raye took a deep breath and slowly let it out. She hadn’t talked to anyone recently about the deaths and destruction of her village. What she did because of it. There was no one to tell her story too, but Niylah seemed genuinely interested in getting to know her. “Why do you want to know?” She didn’t mean to ask the question harshly but she learned over the years that it wasn’t safe to share information with certain people. She was certain that Niylah wasn’t one that she had to worry about. The women she held had shown her nothing but friendliness and kindness.

Niylah wasn’t put off by the tone of the reticent woman. She could tell by their previous contact that Raye was reserved and she suspected that there was a reason for it. “I find you interesting.” She smiled as Raye raised her eyebrows in disbelief at her. “It’s true. You come in, all business. You get your supplies and go. Most people want to come in and share gossip. They take their time looking around and few actually trade anything. You’re obviously very skilled with weapons due to the kills you bring in and how you took care of my attacker today. You have been trained as a healer but also as a warrior. I find that interesting and you’re very pretty.” Niylah added with a smile. She saw some redness appear on Raye’s cheek. “I would like to know more about you.”

Raye didn’t know what to say. It had been so long since she shared anything about herself or took the time to get to know someone else. She worried that if Niylah got to know her, the things that she had done, if she would still be interested. “I’ll will answer your questions when I get you home. As long as you answer mine, okay?”

Niylah tightened her arm around Raye’s waist. “I will be looking forward to hearing more about you.”

Raye looked away from Niylah. “You may wish you hadn’t.” Raye’s voice was flat, devoid of emotion.

Niylah knew that whatever happened to Raye and her village wasn’t going to be nice story. She had already assumed that her parents were dead. Why give away something as valuable as her mother’s crystal if she was still alive? Many of her own people in the village had died from horrific deaths. Some died from old age, disease, the occasional animal attack and being attacked by members of another village that they were at war with. They hadn’t had a healer in the village in a long time.

Right now the different clans were at peace. Except for the occasional bar room brawl and being attacked on the way home by a drunken rapist, human on human deaths were rare lately.

 

Niylah’s father, Paxar came quickly around the counter at the trading post when he saw his daughter being carried in. He recognized the woman with her. She was the one that had brought in the crystal that her daughter was unable to give up for trade. “Daughter, what happened?” He came over and grasped Niylah’s arm and looked at the cut on her neck.

“I was attacked on the way home father but I’m alright.” Niylah allowed him to help her to a chair next to the counter.

“By who and attacked how?” His eyes narrowed at Raye. “By this woman?” His hand went to the dagger at his side.

Niylah put her hand on her father’s arm, trying to get his attention. “No father, Raye helped me. She killed the man that was attacking me.” She lowered her head. “He was going to kill me because I wasn’t going to willingly have sex with him.”

Raye’s head snapped up and her jaw clenched. If she had known that was the man’s intention she would have made his death a slow and painful one. She wouldn’t have enjoyed it, but she would have made sure he had suffered.

Paxar moved his hand away from his dagger and with a nod at Raye he focused on his daughter. “Where did this happen?” He tried to keep his voice as gentle as he could but he was raging inside.

“By that big oak tree along the path.” Niylah moved to get off of the chair.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Paxar put his hand on Niylah’s shoulder to keep her sitting.

Niylah looked up at her father. “I need to tend to my wounds.”

“I will help you with those.” Raye spoke for the first time since bring Niylah home. “If you would like me to?”

“Are you a healer?” Paxar asked, noticing all the weapons that the woman carried. He himself was more than a simple shop owner, but with the Commander’s new ways he was pretty much retired.

She met his somewhat hostile stare. “I was trained as one.”

“But you’re not one now?” She looked like a warrior to him, a very dangerous one at that.

“Not in an official capacity, no.” Raye admitted.

Niylah patted her father’s hand. “It’s okay father, she can help me.”

Paxar looked from Raye to his daughter. If his daughter was able to sit before him now with the help of this woman then he wouldn’t argue. There were things he needed to attend to. “Okay.” He turned to look at Raye, his expression serious. “I’m leaving my daughter in your care, please don’t make me regret that decision.”

Raye nodded. “I will take care of her and treat her injuries. I will stay till your return. She will be fine.”

“Alright then.” Paxar turned to look at his daughter. “I’m going to go gather some men. We will go and get this piece of horse shit and string his body up as a warning for all that what he did will not be tolerated here.”

Niylah understood what the village men were going to do. The man’s body would be tied to a tree. His body would be further mutilated and a sign would hang from his neck warning others of what the penalty was for that crime. She watched her father go. Sighing she looked up at Raye whose eyes were on her, waiting for her to speak. “Sorry, he is a little overprotective.”

“It’s alright.” Raye began taking off her weapons, all but the dagger at her side. She placed the rest behind the counter, out of sight from anyone that would come into the shop. “Where are your medical supplies?”

“Back in the room where I sleep.” Niylah went to stand up.

Raye wrapped her arm around Niylah’s waist again as they moved to the back room. “I want to get your leg elevated. It would be good if you laid down on the bed.”

The stopped when they reached the side of Niylah’s bed. “Medical supplies are in that box.”

Raye turned and reached up onto the shelf where the box sat. When she turned around she could see that Niylah had taken off her boots and was stepping out of her pants. Raye took a moment to look at Niylah’s long, well-shaped legs. She quietly inhaled as Niylah laid down on the bed. _You need to focus on what you are doing_. She put the box on the table and opened it to see what supplies it held.

“There is a pitcher of water over there on that table and some clean rags next to it.”

Raye looked over to the table that Niylah indicated. She walked over and grabbed the water pitcher, a bowl and three rags. She sat on the edge of Niylah’s bed. Pouring some water into the bowl she dipped one of the rags into it. “I’ll clean that cut on your neck first, okay?”

Niylah laid on her back so Raye could gently dab at the cut on her neck. She enjoyed the way that the other woman gently held her chin. She knew the cut had stopped bleeding and that Raye was wiped off the dried blood that had dripped down her neck.

Raye studied Niylah’s face, her eyes hardening. There was the beginnings of a bruise forming on her left cheek. “Did he hit you?”

“Yes, he didn’t like it that I spit in his face, he hit me then...well he actually hit me twice.”

There was a ghost of a smile on Raye’s face. “You spit at him?” She gently touched Niylah’s face to make sure there were no broken bones.

Niylah closed her eyes as Raye touched her. “Yes, I’d rather anger him enough to kill me than let him take what I wasn’t going to freely give.” She felt Raye’s hands leave her face and she opened her eyes to look at the other woman once again.

Raye searched Niylah’s hazel eyes seeing that what she said was true. “I’m glad I came along when I did so neither happened to you.” She said softy.

Niylah’s heart beat faster at the tenderness for her that shown on Raye’s face. “Me too.”

Raye pulled her gaze from Niylah and reached into the box. She pulled out a yellow bottle that had some type of paste inside it. She held up the bottle for Niylah to see. “Antiseptic?”

“Yes.” She closed her eyes as Raye spread a little of the paste onto her neck. It stung briefly but then it felt good, turning her neck nice and warm.

Raye moved further down on the edge of the bed. “Now your leg.”

Niylah rolled onto her side with her head propped up on her hand as she watched Raye pick up rag that she had dipped into the water. Raye’s hand was warm and gentle where it rested on the back of her right leg as Raye used her other hand with the rag to clean off the debris and blood from the cut on her leg. She winced when a particularly sensitive spot was touched.

Green eyes, which had been concentrating on what she was doing jumped up to meet Niylah’s. “Sorry.”

Niylah shook her head. “It’s okay.”

Raye went back to cleaning the leg and then applying the paste. She took out a strip of cloth from the box and wrapped it around Niylah’s leg, but not too tight. Raye then stood up and gathered some furs that were at the end of the bed. She folded them then gently lifting up Niylah’s foot she sat it down on top of the furs where it was elevated several inches off the bed. Taking another rag she got it completely wet and folded it in half. She draped that over the other woman’s leg. Then put the remaining wet cloth against her cheek.

“Thank you.” Niylah said as she rested her head back down on the pillow.

“You’re welcome.” Raye gathered everything and put it in the box and put it back onto the shelf. She stood there not knowing what to do now.

Niylah noticed how Raye awkwardly stood near her doorway. Her eyes looking everywhere but at her.

“I should probably go out there and let you rest.” Raye took a step backwards but stopped when Niylah spoke.

“Stay.” Niylah smiled at the other woman’s nervousness. “You said you would answer my questions, remember?”

Raye slowly nodded. “I remember.”

“So, pull up that chair and tell me about your village.”

Raye grabbed the hard wooden chair that sat against the wall and moved it next to the bed. Sitting down in it she placed her hands in her lap. She looked over at Niylah who was waiting for her to begin.

“My village’s name was Mannon. Two summers ago it was attacked by five men from a neighboring village. I was out doing what you were today. Gathering herbs and roots to make medicine. My parents were the village healers. I learned from them since I was very young.” Raye continued to look at some spot on the floor. “I was gone for several hours. I had some traps set out that I had wanted to check as well as gather the herbs.” She bit her lip. “The first thing I noticed was some smoke coming from the west, lots of it. I knew that it was much more than a campfire so I headed back. When I realized that it was coming from my village I started running. By the time I got there almost half of the village was gone.”

Niylah looked on with sympathy but didn’t say anything as she waited for Raye to continue.

“I went to my home, it was one of the houses lost. My parents and my brother’s bodies were laying on the ground in front of it. My brother had tried to stop them. He was a soldier in the Commander’s army.” Raye took a deep breath and using her hand she rubbed the side of her face. “The survivor’s described the men to me. They said they came into the village on horseback. Cutting down everyone they came in contact with. Men, women and children. They set fire to homes. My people were not fighters. They fished and gardened. My brother and a few of the others tried to fight them. While two raided homes and stole many things the other three held back those trying to fight them. Then they jumped back onto their horses. As quickly as they came, they left.” Raye shook her head. “One third of my village’s population had been murdered.”

“I am very sorry.” Niylah reached over and picked up Raye’s hand.

Raye was startled at first. No one had held her hand since she was young and that had been her mother. She liked the feeling of Niylah’s hand in hers though. She had strong hands but the skin was nice and soft.

“Did your people ever find out who those men were?” Niylah could see Raye’s body go ridged.

“Yes.” Raye said slowly. “I did.”

“You did? How did you do that?”

Raye swallowed. “After I helped bury the dead and treat the wounded I hired bounty hunters to find them.”

Niylah’s eyes widened slightly. “You went after them didn’t you?” She rubbed her thumb against the back of Raye’s hand.

Glassy green eyes met sympathetic hazel ones. “Yes, I did.” Raye didn’t wait for what she assumed was the next question. “Yes, I killed them.”

It hadn’t been a quick death either. After finding out the location of each man she had ambushed them when they were alone. She drug each man to a secluded place and tied them to a tree. Her brother had told her how murders and traitors were punished on the battlefield and through the course of several days she cut the men. One cut for each life they took at her village.

“They murdered your family. Blood must have blood.” Niylah repeated how the clans viewed justice, or what had once been their view. Commander Lexa had made some changes to how things were done not that long ago. The truly guilty were still punished according to the old ways.

“That is what my brother would say.” Raye glanced at Niylah. “He was the one who taught me to fight. In secret. My parent’s didn’t want me to be a soldier.”

“You did this by yourself?”

“Yes, my people were not fighters. There was no one left that could do it.”

“Was that the first time you took a human life?” Niylah saw Raye nod. “Did you mark your back with kill marks?”

Raye shook her head. “I wouldn’t be able to wear those marks proudly. I did what I had to do, that’s all. I don’t need marks on my body to remind me of what I have done.” Raye shifted uncomfortably in her chair. “Enough about me. Let’s talk about you.”

Niylah’s eyebrows rose at the change of subject. “Alright. What do you want to know?”

Raye looked around the room. Through the entryway she could see the main room of the shop. Another entryway led off into another part of the building. “Have you always worked here?”

Niylah nodded. “Yes, with my mom. We ran this trading post and my grandparents before them. My grandparents built this place out of what they could find after everything was destroyed. They helped create this village with a few others and began trade with from one village to another.”

“Do they still live?”

“No, they have passed on. My mother as well.”

Raye gently squeezed the fingers that she was surprised were still in her hand. She slowly released Niylah’s hand, surprised that she missed the contact.“When did that happen?”

“My grandparents when I was really young. My mother five winters ago. She was taken by the mountain men and turned into a reaper.” Niylah’s eyebrows furrowed. “My father, he found her. We didn’t know how to cure her. She didn’t recognize him and had attacked him. He had to kill her.” Niylah let out a slow breath.

“I’m sorry Niylah.” Raye shook her head. “It’s like you lost her twice.”

Niylah nodded but remained quiet.

The silence was broken by the chair creaked underneath Raye as she shifted her weight. “Your father hasn’t taken another wife.”

A sad smile came over Niylah’s face. “No, and I don’t think he ever will. He really loved her.”

“What about you? Is there anyone that is going to come walking in, finding me in your room and try and slit my throat?”

Niylah gave Raye a broad, thin smile. “No.” She shook her head. “There isn’t anyone.” She knew that what happened between her and Clarke was a onetime thing. One night to chase away the loneliness that they both felt. That had been months ago.

Raye gave a small nod of understanding and stood up. Taking the rag off of Niylah’s ankle she went to the bowl and rewet it, then placed the cold rag. “We should keep the rag on for a little while longer. It helps with the swelling, along with it being up higher.”

Niylah nodded. Her ankle was already starting to feel a little better. “How long has it been since you found the last of those five men?”

Raye sat down on the chair and crossed her arms. “It’s been six months, I guess. It took a long time to find them all. They moved on from the area.”

“Where have you been staying since then, how have you been surviving?”

Raye smiled at Niylah. “We were supposed to be talking about you.”

“Now we are back to you.” Niylah said, returning the smile.

Raye let out a soft sigh. “I survived by hunting, eating berries and nuts.” She cleared her throat. “I’ve been staying in a cave not far from here.”

 _A cave? That sounded pretty harsh._ Niylah’s brow furrowed. “How long have you been at the cave?”

“Maybe four months. I found it not long after I came to the area.”

“Why not go home?” Niylah asked. She didn’t think living in a cave was the best thing, but compared to where Raye may have slept while she hunted down her family’s murderers, it may have been better shelter. “You could have been around your people again.”

Raye shook her head. “I didn’t want to go back. It would remind me too much of what had happened, what I had lost.” She looked away. “And what I’ve become.”

“What you’ve become?” Niylah folded her hands on her stomach. “Those you have killed, those five and the one today. Are they the only ones whose life you’ve taken?”

Raye faced Niylah once again. “Yes.”

“It wasn’t easy for you, getting justice for your family was it?”

“No.” Raye shook her head. “My brother trained me in order to take care of myself, to protect mom and dad if he was not around. I was brought up to respect life, to preserve it. My parents wouldn’t have approved of what I did, at least not the method. Self-defense would have been okay, hunting down and killing…they wouldn’t have liked that. I didn’t enjoy it, but I felt I did what I needed to, then and today.” She closed her eyes. “I…” She let out a sigh. “It doesn’t matter anymore.” Raye stood up. “I need to get up and move around a little bit. Is there anything I can get you before I leave the room?”

Niylah wondered what Raye was about to say but chose not to ask. The other woman revealed a lot about herself today. More than she had hoped for and she didn’t want to push her away. It was obvious that Raye was conflicted about what she had to do in the past. She hoped that Raye would continue to open up to her, to see that her actions were justified. _That is if she ever comes around again after this_. “I’m fine. I think I will try and rest. If anyone comes in and needs something before my father returns come and wake me.”

“I will Niylah. Rest well.” Raye’s lips upturned into a brief smile before she left the room and returned to the shop area.

Niylah watched her go. She felt she could trust her alone in the shop. There was something about Raye that made her feel that she was an honorable woman and wouldn’t take what wasn’t hers. She tried to get more comfortable as she wondered if Raye would continue to come weekly. She wanted to convince the other woman to spend some time with her other than trading for supplies.

Niylah thought about the woman who had been a onetime friend and lover. Mia. They had been together for a few years working in the trading post together when he first appeared. He and his crew searched the old ruins and turned in what they found for profit and the things they needed. He turned Mia’s head with a life filled with adventure and a life style different from their own. Niylah thought that there was something going on between the two whenever he came back around to their village. Mia denied it but had stopped sharing her body with her and she was emotionally distant. One day Niylah came home and found the necklace that she had gotten for Mia lying on the counter. A torn piece of parchment with the words “I’m sorry” written on it. Niylah didn’t hear from Mia again.

With her mother already dead, her father off to war she had thrown herself in working at the shop and trying to make her village a better place. Her grief had left her a long time ago, and she hadn’t thought of Mia in a long time. She even traded the necklace she had given her.

The last person she shared her bed with had been Clarke. Niylah wasn’t surprised that Clarke was gone in the morning after their night together. She also wasn’t surprised that one of the bounty hunters that had come looking for Clarke the night before had come back looking for information. He severely beat her in order to try and get the information he thought she had, but she never told him anything about Clarke. She owed her that much for ending the terror on Mount Weather. She probably would have died that day if it wasn’t for Clarke’s friends showing up. Later word had travelled around the villages that Heda and Wanheda were in Polis ruling together as a couple. The commanders combined brought peace to the land.

 

Niylah must have dozed off because the next thing she knew her father was sitting beside her.

“You’re back.” Niylah notice that a small fur had been draped over her lower body and the rag that had been on her ankle had been removed. Raye must have come in to check on her.

“Not long ago. I didn’t mean to wake you. I just wanted to make sure you are alright.” Paxar looked at his daughter. Concern for her shown in his eyes.

Niylah glanced from her father to the doorway. “I’m fine. Raye took good care of me. Where is she?”

“She went outside for a few minutes. She will be back.” He straightened the fur that was over her legs. “Everything went well after I left?”

“Yes, she tended to my wounds and we talked.” Niylah sat up in bed. “She actually opened up and shared some things about herself. She is a healer, like her parents were. Her village was attacked and many people including her family were left for dead. She has no one.”

“This world is sometimes harsh, my daughter. I’m glad she was able to speak with you. I’m sure she could use a friend, and perhaps if she continues to come to us for supplies you two could be friends.”

They both stopped speaking when they heard the door to the shop open. Raye’s boot steps could be heard on the floor as she made her way back towards them.

She had been outside thinking about the events of the day, how she had opened up to Niylah and when she started talking about her family and what she had done to avenge them it became too much for her and she ran. It had been years since she felt a small shred of affection for anyone and knowing that she grew to care about Niylah over the last month or so scared her.

Paxar turned to look up at Raye who had stopped in the door way. “Thank you for taking care of her.”

Raye nodded towards the man who genuinely cared for his daughter. “I’m glad I could help.” Raye lips moved into a small smile. “Now that your back and Niylah is okay I would like to get my supplies so I can return home.”

“Stay with us for a meal. We owe you so much.” Paxar rose from the chair and faced Raye. “It’s the least we could do for everything you’ve done.”

Raye shook her head. “You don’t owe me anything.”

Niylah swung her legs around till she was in a sitting position on the edge of the bed. She held the fur in place to cover her legs. “Please stay.” Looking up at Raye she tilted her head and raised her eyebrows. “Like my father said it’s the least we could do. Unless you have somewhere you have to be?”

Raye stared into Niylah’s eyes for several seconds and then shook her head. “No, there is nowhere that I need to be.” She would have taken her supplies and went back to her cave. Maybe sharpened her weapons, reread the one book that she had and regretted not taking them up on their offer.

“Good, then I will get things started.” Paxar headed out of the room and patted Raye on the shoulder as he walked by her.

Raye watched him go then looked back at Niylah. “This is certainly a surprise since he wasn’t very friendly with me earlier.”

“Well you did save my life and took care of me while he was gone. That went a long way in earning his trust.” Niylah removed the fur covering her legs. She smirked as Raye’s gaze went to the floor and she turned her back partially to her. She reached for the pants that she removed earlier, along with her socks and boots.

“How is your pain level?” Raye asked, while looked at anything by Niylah’s legs as she dressed. “I can make some tea that will help if you need it.”

“My pain is manageable. My face hurts more than anything else where he hit me. Trust me, I’ve had worse.”

Raye wondered what had been worse but didn’t ask. “I checked and there wasn’t any broken bones.” She jumped as Niylah touched her upper arm. Her head turning to look at the woman that was now standing next to her. In her effort to not watch Niylah dress she wasn’t paying attention and Niylah was able to approach her without her noticing. Her gaze went first to Niylah’s eyes then at her cheek to check the swelling up close before meeting Niylah’s eyes again. “There isn’t a lot of swelling but I can imagine how it must hurt.”

“It does, but it will lessen over time.” Niylah held onto Raye’s arm as they walked into the main room of the building. She still had a slight limp and walked slowly. “Let’s go help my father. I don’t know what he has planned for our meal but he has a tendency to burn the meat.”

 

Soon the three of them were sitting down at a small table to a meal of stewed meat and vegetables with bread. The vegetables had come from Niylah’s garden and the bread had been made by a woman in the village that they often traded with.

Raye sat quietly and ate as she listened to Niylah and her father talking. The man that she had killed wasn’t spoken of except for when Paxar informed them that it was done, whatever he and the others men did.

Close to the end of the meal the shop door opened and a man came rushing in and stopped suddenly. Raye’s hand inched towards her dagger but Paxar’s voice stopped her.

Paxar stood up. “Roland, what is it?”

“Is that her.” Desperate eyes moved from Paxar to Raye. “The woman that was treating your daughter?”

Paxar first looked at his daughter, then to Raye and back to Roland. “Yes,” He said slowly. “Why do you want to know?”

Roland focused on Raye. “My little girl, she is six years old. She fell out of a tree and now she can’t use her arm. I’m begging you, will you come look at her.”

Raye saw the desperation in the man’s face as she stood up and nodded. “Of course, take me to her.”

“I will go as well.” Paxar turned to Niylah. “Leave this and I will take care of it later. You go and get some rest.”

Niylah nodded and met Raye’s gaze as she stood by Roland waiting for Paxar to follow. She smiled and nodded at Raye who gave a slight smile back before the three of them walked out of her shop.

Niylah would have liked to go with them, to see what Raye would do to help Roland’s daughter Tora. She was a pretty active youngster and it didn’t surprise her that she had climbed up in a tree. The surprising part was the agile child had actually fallen out of the tree.

Carefully going back to her bedroom Niylah laid back down and elevated her foot. She liked that Raye jumped at the chance to help someone, a stranger to her. _Granted I’m practically a stranger to her and she helped me._ Niylah knew that Raye was struggling with the fact that she had taken other’s lives. No matter how justified they were. She herself had never taken a human life, so she didn’t know what that was like, what burden doing so would be for her. Niylah thought though that if it was to save her life, or the life of her father, she could handle whatever feelings followed. _If I could have gotten to my dagger I would have stuck it in that man today. I wouldn’t have felt bad about gutting him like a pig._

Niylah knew the world could be harsh, like her father always said. Her village had seen its share of hardships. Attacks from other clans, neighboring villagers, sudden deaths and illnesses. She had also seen where people cared for each other, helped each other at times of crisis. She remembered how her parents had loved and supported each other. They were really happy together and Niylah wanted all of that for herself. She thought for a while she had it in Mia, but that wasn’t to be. Even though Mia had left her she was grateful for their time together. She had loved her. If Mia had truly loved her she couldn’t say, but she knew her parents did and that brought her comfort. Still she wished she had someone to share her life and bed with. _Maybe one day I will again._

 

Raye followed Roland and Paxar to a small dwelling located near the center of the village. She was met with curious looks from those they passed. She assumed that everyone had heard by now of Niylah being assaulted and what had happened to her attacker. Raye noticed there were few armed men or women on the walk. The village was mainly made up of trades people and families. Those from the very old to the young, much like her village had been.

Once inside the dwelling Raye was met with Roland’s wife and four of their other children as they surrounded the six year old girl who was sitting in a chair, holding her right arm to her side with tears streaming down her face.

Raye went down on one knee alongside the girl. “Hello, I’m Raye. What is your name?”

The little girl sniffled as she looked at Raye. “Tora.”

“What happened Tora?” Raye gently asked as she visually examined Tora’s arm.

“I was climbing in the tree.” She looked at her mother. “I was trying to be careful but I stepped on a branch and it broke.” She looked back to Raye. “I fell down and hurt my arm.”

“Where does it hurt?” By the angle of the arm and shoulder Raye was pretty sure Tora had dislocated her shoulder.

“My upper arm and shoulder.”

Raye spoke softly to the little girl. “I’m going to need to hold onto your arm and try to move it a little bit. Would that be alright?”

“It hurts.” Tora said, biting her lip.

Raye smiled gently at the little girl. “I know it is going to hurt but I think I can make it feel a whole lot better.”

Tora looked at her mother who squatted down next to her on the other side. “It will be fine my sweet girl. Let her do what she needs to do.”

Raye waited for Tora to nod before she started the physical examination of her arm. After she was done she looked up to Roland. “Her shoulder is dislocated but I can put it back for her.”

Roland nodded. “Please, do what you need to do.”

Raye took a deep breath as she turned back towards the little girl. “Tora, I’m going to move your arm again. I want you to look at your mom and tell us about something that you love.”

Tora still had tears in her eyes but she managed to smile. “I love horses. I’m going to get a pony soon and father is going to teach me how to ride.”

“Good.” Raye smiled. “Now tell your mom everything that you like about horses. Try to relax your arm and shoulder.”

While Tora shared with her mom Raye positioned Tora’s arms and her hands in the position she needed to in order to pop the girl’s shoulder back into the socket. She knew that it was going to hurt the little girl, but if she wanted to reduce the girl’s pain and let her have use of the arm, she knew it had to be done.

As the girl continued to talk Raye quickly put her shoulder back into its socket. She took a deep breath as the little girl suddenly cried out in pain but once Raye made sure that it had gone back in, Tora was embraced by her mother who then comforted her.

Raye stood up and faced Roland. “Her arm should be fine in a couple of days. It will still be sore but not as bad as it would be otherwise.”

“Thank you.” Roland smiled, reaching over to grasp Raye’s forearm. “I owe you a great debt. If there is anything that I can do for you, please just ask.”

Raye returned his smile. “You’re welcome. I’m glad I could help.”

Tora approached Raye, her eye’s still watery but she managed a smile. “Thank you for fixing my arm.” She hugged Raye’s legs with her uninjured arm.

Raye smiled down at her. “You’re welcome.” She watched as she ran off with her brothers and sisters who were teasing her about falling out of the tree and crying.

“She is off again, to get into who knows what trouble. I better go keep an eye on her. ” Paxar’s wife smiled at Raye. “Thank you.”

Raye returned the smile and watched the woman go chase after her kids. She turned back to Roland and Paxar who had been quietly talking amongst themselves. “It’s time that I started heading back.”

“Of course.” Paxar said. “I will walk you back and make sure you get your things.”

After telling Roland goodbye and Raye getting another thank you from the grateful father they headed back to the trading post. Raye noticed that Paxar appeared to be lost in thought but he didn’t speak till they reached the shop.

Paxar stopped them at the door. “I would like for you to consider something.”

Raye raised her eyebrows as she looked at Paxar. She knew he had something on his mind as they were walking back and now she was going to find out what that was. “What is it?”

“If something happens to one of our people a rider is sent to a neighboring village to get their healer. It’s a two hour ride there and back. Many have died during the wait. We could use someone like you here.” His right arm gestured towards the direction they just came from. “Imagine poor Tora being in that kind of pain for that long, and that is if their healer is available. If you lived in our village you could help right away.”

Raye crossed her arms across her chest. “Why doesn’t your village have a healer?”

“He died from old age and he didn’t have an apprentice.” Paxar placed his hands on her shoulder. “You could stay in my home. I have an extra room, or if you prefer we could build one for you. Roland assures me those in the village would help and welcome you with open arms.”

Raye took a deep breath and turned her head, looked around the village. A home was better than a cave, but then she would have to be around people again. Something that she had been trying to avoid doing for a long time. “I will have to think about it.”

“Please do. We need you and maybe staying with us will help you as well.”

Raye looked at him curiously. “What do you mean by that?”

“Look, I don’t know what has happened in your life but I recognize that look. You look like someone who has seen too much tragedy, fought too many wars that you wanted nothing to do with. You look like a warrior with your weapons and you have some skill, but I know you’re not a solder. True warriors don’t carry the weight of the world in their eyes, at least not around others. They do what must be done, what they are commanded to do and they take pride in their accomplishments. In their kills. You have not shown pride, nor bragged about saving my daughter. You have been humble and kind. You’re a healer first Raye and we could use those skills here. You don’t have to fight whatever demons you have alone. You could be part of a community. You could start over.”

Raye let her arms drop to her side. Tilting her head she looked at him directly in the eyes. “This morning you were not that friendly towards me. What changed your mind?”

“This morning I was shocked to see my daughter in the condition she was brought back in. I didn’t know what happened and I was fearful. I didn’t know you but my daughter seemed to trust you, so I trust you.” His lips turned up slightly into a small smile. “I love my daughter, she is the only one I have left. I’m a little over protective, I know. I just want her to be safe.”

 _I want her to be safe too._ “I will think about it.”

“That is all I can ask.” Paxar opened the door to the shop and they went inside. Niylah wasn’t in the main room. “I will get your supplies.”

Raye nodded as Paxar disappeared into a back room. She really wished she had a drink of water right now. Her mouth was so dry.

She had been avoiding people for a very long time. Only venturing into villages to get needed supplies. She had always been in a hurry to get her things and go. Back to her cave, back where she didn’t have to worry about caring for others, or hurting others. She turned as the door opened and several people came inside.

The first to speak was an elderly woman. “Are you the one that helped Niylah and Tora?”

“Yes.” Raye looked at the group. There were two women and four men. All appeared to be of different ages and there was a look of desperation in all their eyes.

“Do you have time to check on some others? We have some sick people here and we could really use your help.” A man in the back of the group asked. The rested nodded and pleaded with her for help.

Raye looked back at Paxar as he came back into the room with her supplies. She could just take her supplies and go. Never to come back and find another village to get what needed, or she could stay, find out what sickness the people here had and do what she could for them. She could give them the rest of the day. Then she could go, find a village if she wanted to that made her life less complicated. She knew what her answer would be when she saw Niylah standing in the doorway to her room. She would stay and do what she could for now.

Raye’s eyes shifted back to Niylah’s father. “I’ll come back for that later Paxar. I’m going see what I can do for your people.”

Paxar had overheard the request for help from his neighbors and he was pleased that Raye was helping. Maybe if she could see that she was indeed needed that she would decide to stay as their healer. “It will be right here for you when you are done.”

“Thank you.” Raye nodded once towards Niylah and followed the village people out their door.

“Word has spread around fast.” Niylah came further into the room and sat down in a chair by the counter.

Paxar moved on the other side of the counter and placed Raye’s box behind it. “With her helping you and then helping Tora, how could it not?”

“I’m glad that she decided to help.” _Maybe if she does something good to help people she will heal from what she considers is the bad that she has done_.

“I was talking to Roland earlier. He wanted me to ask Raye to stay in our village as our healer.”

Niylah’s eyebrows rose in curiosity. “Did you ask her and what did she say?”

“I did ask her and she said she would think about it.” Paxar patted her hand and then went to go greet someone who had come into the shop.

_Would Raye decide to stay? If so I would get to see her more than just briefly once a week. Maybe I can ask if she would like to come by a few times a week and have a meal with us so I could get to know her better. I would really like that. Her skills would could help our village so much, and she could have a home and a community. I hope she stays._

Niylah didn’t see Raye till much later that evening. After being gone several hours Paxar went to go find her. He had reported back to Niylah that Raye was in the village square and that there was a line of people waiting to see her. Word had traveled from house to house that a healer was in town so those with sickness and other ailments sought her out to see if they could get some relief. Herbs and oils were traded back and forth among the people for whatever potion they needed to get better. Her father had announced that he was going to go home to bed. He had his own dwelling a few houses down from the trading post and he always retired much earlier than Niylah did.

Raye walked into the trading post after night had fallen. She was weary from her efforts and being around a group of people that needed her attention. She leaned against the counter and offered Niylah a weak smile.

Niylah reached below the counter and handed Raye some jerky and an apple. “You missed dinner, this should help.”

“Yes, and thank you for this.” Raye’s stomach had been empty for several hours but she didn’t have time to stop and eat. The need of the village had been too great. It was dark out and it would take her even longer to get home now, but in a way it had been worth it. The people she helped had been very grateful and most of them she was able to help. The others she didn’t have the right kind of medicine for but she told them what they would need and hopefully they would find a way to get it.

Raye was still thinking of the offer to be the village healer. It was true, they had a need for one. She had thought about it on her walk back but right now she was too tired to give it the attention it deserved. She smiled gratefully as Niylah set a glass of water in front of her.

Niylah rested her hands on top of the counter. “It’s late. You should stay here tonight.”

Raye finished chewing the bite of apple she took. “I don’t want to be a bother.”

Niylah’s brows went up. “You wouldn’t be a bother. It’s dark and it’s not safe for you to walk back. My bed is big enough.”

Raye picked up the glass of water and took a drink. She was tired and didn’t really feel like making the walk back and the thought of sleeping in an actual bed sounded really nice to her. “Alright, I’ll stay. Thank you.”

Niylah smiled and stepped back from the counter. “You’re welcome. I will go get you something to sleep in.”

Raye watched at Niylah limped slightly as she walked into her room. She continued to eat as she thought about how she was staying with Niylah. As an adult she had never shared a bed with anyone before. It had been two years since she actually slept on a real bed, slept inside a house for that matter or changed into something different to sleep in. She usually continued to wear what she normally did during the day. She had never known when she would have to get up and flee or fight.

Niylah returned wearing clothing that was more loose and comfortable looking. Some of the braids in her hair had been undone. “I left what you can wear to sleep on the bed and I also have a pot of warm water and soap in the furthest back room in case you want to wash up.”

“Thank you Niylah. I appreciate everything. How is your ankle doing?”

“It is stiff and sore, but okay.” She put a few more logs in the stove by the entrance to her room. “I’m going to extinguish some of these candles and I will meet you in the bedroom when you are done changing.”

“I’ll have another look at your ankle in the morning before I go, along with the cut on your leg.” Raye walked into the bedroom and picked up the clothes Niylah laid out for her and when back into the far room. She cleaned herself up and changed. Laying her clothes folded on a table in the room. Niylah’s clothes were a little tight on her around the shoulders but other than that they were comfortable. Blowing out the candle she walked back into the bedroom. Niylah was already there and under the furs. The room was lit by a single candle.

Niylah watched as Raye walked around to the other side of the bed. She had been tired before Raye came back but now she was rethinking her ability to not be distracted by the beautiful woman that was about to get into her bed. She questioned whether she would be able to sleep with the woman next to her.

“Do they fit okay?” Niylah asked as Raye slipped underneath the furs.

Raye readjusted the pillow on her side of the bed. “Yes.” She laid back on the bed and groaned. “I can’t tell you how nice this feels.”

Niylah smiled at the obvious pleasure Raye was taking from just laying down in the bed. “Better than the floor of a cave?”

“Much better. Thank you again for letting me stay.”

Niylah turned to Raye and propped her head on her hand. “I didn’t want you out running around in the dark. It is dangerous not being able to see where you are going. I wanted you to be safe.”

Raye rolled on her side to face Niylah as she pulled the furs up higher. “Thanks to you. Tonight I will be safe and warm.”

Niylah smiled and put her hand on Raye’s shoulder and squeezed lightly. “Thanks to you I’m alive so it’s the least I could do.” She glanced down at Raye’s lips, her own twitching slightly before turning onto her back. “Goodnight Raye.”

“Goodnight Niylah.”

Raye laid there looking at Niylah for several minutes as she listened to her breathing. She watched the rise and fall of Niylah’s chest before exhaustion overcame her and she closed her eyes. She had a decision to make but it would have to wait till later.

 

Niylah woke up the next morning. At first she was confused as to the weight she felt against her back and the presence of an arm wrapped around her waist. When her mind cleared she remembered Raye had stayed last night.

 _I never imagined she would be cuddled up next to me but I’m not going to complain_. Niylah closed her eyes and took a few moments and enjoyed the feeling of once again waking up next to someone. Within minutes she fell back asleep feeling safe and comforted.

The next time she woke up she was alone in bed. Sitting up she listened to see if she could hear Raye moving around. The only noise she heard was the sounds of birds chirping. _She’s gone_. Niylah tried to swallow down her disappointment. She was hoping that she would have been able to see Raye before she left that morning. Swinging her legs over the edge of the bed she stood up and walked out into the shop. Raye, fully dressed, sat in a chair in front of the fireplace. “I thought you had gone already.” She couldn’t help but smile because Raye was still there.

“I told you I was going to look at your injuries before I left. I was waiting for you to get up.”

When Raye had woken up earlier part of her wasn’t too surprised that she was spooning Niylah. She tried to dismiss it as a way for her to stay warm during the cool nights. The other part of her admitted that she was attracted to her and wanted to be close to her while she slept.

Raye could see that the bruising on Niylah’s face had gotten darker. She could almost see what could have been the imprint of fingers on her face. Gritting her teeth she stood up. “How does your ankle feel?” Talking Niylah’s hand she guided her over to the chair and had her sit down.

“It’s still sore as well as my leg, but I imagine it will be that way for a while.” She held her breath as Raye squatted down beside her leg and lifted it to look at her ankle. One hand gently held her calf while the other held her foot.

“The swelling has gone down. There is some bruising but that is not bad.” Raye gently lowered Niylah’s foot to the ground. Her right hand came to rest on Niylah’s knee, unconsciously stroking her skin as she peered at the side of her thigh. “That looks good too.”

Niylah’s fingers had dug into the seat of the chair while Raye was touching her leg. She tried not to move or make a sound. She was both grateful and disappointed when Raye stood up and removed her hand from her leg. She had enjoyed the contact immensely.

“Try to keep your foot elevated as much as possible today. Other than that you look fine.” Raye stepped back, her gaze moving from Niylah to the fire in the fireplace. “It’s light enough out now. I should go.”

Niylah wasn’t sure she trusted her voice yet so she simply nodded and stood. She went behind the counter and brought out the supplies that Raye had originally come for as well as the weapons she had left there.

“Thank you.” Raye said quietly as she picked up her weapons and supplies.

Niylah took a deep breath. “Will you be coming back?” Niylah softly asked. _Please don’t run away._

Raye’s lips parted slightly as she was getting ready to speak. Her eye’s darted back and forth as she looked into Niylah’s eyes. “Yes,” She said softly. “I will be back. I owe your father an answer.” Raye wanted to reach up and stroke Niylah’s cheek or hug the other woman who appeared to be sad to see her go. Instead though she offered her a small smile before turning and walking away.

Niylah stood there several moments after the shop door closed staring at the fire hoping that someday she did get to see the other woman again.


	2. Chapter 2

 

Raye sat on some furs in her cave. Her meal that evening was some dried meat and fruit that she had gotten from Niylah. Once she got to her cave she tried to keep herself busy but her thoughts kept returning to the village that she had just left. The need that they had for the skills that she possessed, was great. They offered the opportunity for connection with people that she thought she hadn’t wanted.

It had felt good helping the people from the village. It helped warm the cold places in her heart that settled there after the death of her family and what she did to make them pay. _Could I really have a home again? Be part of a community and care for the people? What if I start to care again and I lose those people that I care about?_ Even with the Commander’s orders on peace there would still be those who chose to ignore it and put their lives in peril. Her jaw tightened. Then they would meet the same fate.

Raye knew she had changed. She wasn’t the same naive young woman that she once was. The first time she had killed one of the men that raided her village and destroyed her family, she done so reluctantly. The slices of her blade were hesitant. She cowered at the hatred that shown in his eyes. The anger from being bested by someone he thought was so insignificant. She had resolved herself into seeing this through no matter what, and by the last man there was no hesitation. There was no fear or regret. Just an emptiness in her heart that seemed to slowly start to feel something again when she first saw Niylah smile at her.

 

“Do you think she is going to come back?” Paxar set a plate of cooked meats on the table in front of his daughter and sat down. “I was really hoping she would stay.”

“I was hoping that she would stay as well,” Niylah admitted, placing some meat and vegetables on her father’s plate and handing it to him. “She said she would be back.” She glanced at her father before she served herself and then picked up her glass of water and held it in front of her, thinking. “Maybe if she doesn’t want to stay in the village she would be willing to still help. If she comes for some supplies maybe she can help people while she is here.”

“Hmm, perhaps.” Paxar began eating. Wondering what he could do to convince the young woman to stay. He observed his daughter who was eating quietly and staring off into the fire. “She stayed here last night with you?”

“Yes, she came back late and I offered to let her spend the night. It was too dark for her to make the journey home.”

Paxar nodded as he swallowed the carrot he finished chewing. “You like her don’t you?”

Niylah’s hazel eyes moved from the fire to stare at her father. “Yes, I do like her.”

Paxar tilted his head and gazed at his daughter with a curious expression. “Like Mia or that other woman that was here, Clarke wasn’t it?”

Paxar hadn’t known about Clarke at first. Even when he found Niylah bloody and battered he didn’t have the whole story. It wasn’t till they had heard that Clarke was safe in Polis with the commander that Niylah had explained the whole situation. Even when Clarke had left his daughter without so much as a goodbye, Niylah had protected her.

“Yes, I like her like that but I don’t know if she likes me the same way or if she is even returning.”

Paxar searched his daughter’s face and noticed the ridged way she sat. “So nothing has happened between you two?”

A small smile grew across Niylah’s face. “Are you asking if we slept together?” She laughed, shaking her head. “No, nothing like that. She’s not a repeat of Clarke.”

After she and Clarke had sex that night there was no further intimacy between them. Clarke only stayed the night to let the bounty hunters that were searching for her get further away. The sex had been great but when it was over they told each other goodnight and then they both went to sleep. Niylah hadn’t woken up with Clarke wrapped around her like she had with Raye. Clarke wasn’t even there when she woke up.

Niylah stared at the flames of the fire. “At least I got to say goodbye in the morning to Raye after we shared my bed.”

Paxar rubbed his face, noticing her daughter’s sour mood. “I think she will be back. I can’t say if she will stay but I think we will see her again.”

Hazel eyes shifted to look at her father. “What will be will be,” she murmured.

“Yes, and if she does decide to stay she can have the old healer’s house. I’ve talked with the other elders and they have agreed to it. That is if she wants it.”

Niylah nodded at what her father had said. It seemed everyone in the village was hoping that Raye would stay and be their healer. She only hoped that it would happen.

 

 

Later Niylah bid her father goodnight as he left for his own home. She was grateful that she was as close to her father as she was. They both were saddened by the loss of her mother and his wife. At the time Paxar wasn’t able to grief properly. They were coming out of another war with a neighboring clan and still were at war with those in the mountain. The Commander had brought the warring clans together, but before that there were too many times Niylah thought she would lose her father too but he always came back home after every battle.

She walked from room to room extinguishing the candles as she went. Changing for bed Niylah climbed underneath the furs. The bed felt so much larger than before after sharing it with Raye. She hoped that Raye had made it home safely and wondered if she was thinking about the offer of becoming the village healer. Niylah imagined the place that Raye called home. The hard cold walls and floor of the cave _. Was it damp inside? Were there any personal belongings or sources of comfort within? Did the furs she slept on keep the chill from the ground away?_ Niylah rolled onto her side. _Does she feel anything when she touches me, like I do? Does she think of me?_ She let out a frustrating breath. “Enough!” _Enough thoughts of Raye and what she is or isn’t doing and if she ever comes back. I won’t continue to lie here and long for something that will probably never happen._

 

Raye added another log to her fire in order to keep the night’s chill at bay. Returning to her pile of furs that functioned as her bed she laid down and tried to get some sleep. Instead of closing her eyes she stared into the orange red flames and watched the smoke slowly rise in the fire light.

She didn’t notice at first the tears that moved quietly and slowly down her face. It had been a long time since she cried. To finally feel the wetness on her cheeks surprised her. She wiped her face with her fingers and roughly wiped the damp hand on her pants. _Why now?_

Raye rolled over onto her back and stared up at the ceiling. _You know why now. It’s because of Niylah. Somehow she has made you feel something. Those people in that village made you feel something_. She gripped the furs beneath her in her right hand. Holding onto it tightly. _I don’t know what to do. I’ve been on my own for so long. I’ve only had to depend on myself and I had to only worry about myself. Now a whole village wants me to be there for them, help them. I don’t know if I can do that. If I want to do that._

Looking around the cave in the semidarkness and feeling her stomach growl Raye continued to be lost in her thoughts. _Wouldn’t it be better than this though? Lying on this cold, hard ground. Hoping there was something caught in the traps or the hunt being successful so you would have enough to eat? A successful hunt always meant that you would get to see Niylah. If you took the offer you could see her whenever you wanted to. You wouldn’t be so lonely. But what cost is there going to be to start caring._ Raye laughed out loud. _You already care. That is the problem. Now you just need to decide what to do._

 

Niylah was in the back room of the trading post when she heard the door open the following morning. Thinking it was her father who had said he would only be out for a few minute she took her time washing the fruit and vegetables that had been gathered earlier. Once finished she wiped her hands on a cloth and headed towards the shop.

“Were you able to find the…” Niylah’s heart started to pound upon seeing who was in her doorway. She broke into a wide flirty smile. “Did you miss me?”

A ghost of a smile past over Raye’s face and she blushed, but she didn’t answer the question. “Hello Niylah. Is your father here?”

“Only come to see my father? That’s too bad.” Niylah waved Raye further into the shop. “He should be back in a few minutes. I thought you were him when I heard the door open.” Niylah glanced down at the large bag at Raye’s feet. Her eyes snapped up to meet Raye’s “Have you decided to come be our healer?”

A small nod. “Yes.”

Niylah pointed to a chair. “Sit down.”

Raye walked over and sat down at the chair that Niylah had pointed to. She had woken up that morning. Shivering in the cold she had started a quick fire. The questions she didn’t have the answers to the night before seemed much clearer in the morning. She did already care about Niylah, about Paxar and the people in the village. She wanted to help them. Plus she would have shelter that was a lot more comfortable than a cave. Granted, she knew that caring about people made her heart vulnerable, but she didn’t want to grow so cold that she couldn’t feel anything for anyone. She didn’t want hate to be the only thing in her heart. If she was truly honest with herself she was lonely and she didn’t have to be. Decision made she began gathering up her meager possessions she made the trek back to Niylah’s village.

Niylah brought two cups to the table and sat one down in front of Raye. Taking a seat across from the other woman she placed the one she still held onto the table. “I’m glad you decided to come back. Your skills will greatly benefit our village.”

Raye nodded as she picked up the cup but she didn’t bring it to her lips. Meeting Niylah’s gaze she put the cup back down. “Me too. I would like to help wherever I can.”

“My father and the elders will be pleased.” Niylah knew that it would make her father very happy. It made her happy as well. Now she could get to know the other woman better if she could manage to knock down a few of the barriers she knew Raye had. With her in the village she would get more opportunity to see her. To talk to her, instead of the few times she would come by to get supplies.

“I should probably go and try to find your father,” Raye said, getting to her feet. “I don’t want to interrupt whatever it was you were doing when I got here.”

“You were not interrupting me and my father should be back soon. You are welcome to sit and wait.”

Raye hesitated as Niylah nodded towards the chair that she vacated. “I will wait then.” Instead of returning to her seat Raye started looking around at the items in the shop. It wasn’t that she was interested in anything in particular. She needed to get up and move around. Put some distance between herself and Niylah.

Niylah noticed that Raye seemed uncomfortable and she didn’t know exactly what she could do to help the other woman relax. She sat in the chair quietly so as not to startle the other woman away. Like watching a skittish deer the only thing that moved was her eyes as she followed Raye around her shop.

Turning back to she was facing Niylah, Raye leaned against the table. “How is your leg and ankle doing?”

Niylah’s head turned to the right as she sighed. “Hurts, but I don’t expect it to not hurt for a while.”

Raye walked back over to her and pulled the chair she was sitting in closer. Reaching down she gently placed Niylah’s leg on the seat of the chair. “Try to keep it elevated.” She glanced up and met Niylah’s gaze. She smiled slightly because Niylah didn’t protest her grabbing her leg without the blonde’s permission. “Is there anything around here that I can do to help while you rest your leg?”

Niylah shook her head. “No, what I needed to do this morning is done, but thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Raye turned and looked at the door. “Is it okay if I leave my things here?” She turned back and faced the other woman. “While I go look for your father? I would like to start getting things ready as soon as possible.”

“Yes, you can leave it here.” Niylah resigned herself to the fact that Raye didn’t want to wait with her. “Try Ford’s house. When you go out the door it is eight dwellings to your left. There is a big rusted out old Earth vehicle sitting alongside of the house. The words on the front of the transport say Ford.”

“Thank you,” Raye said. She paused as she was about to walk away. “Keep that up.” She nodded towards Niylah’s leg. “I mean it. I know your tough but please rest it.”

Niylah’s eyebrows rose as she contemplated Raye’s request. “Alright,” she said finally. “I will rest it as much as I can, and try to follow doctor’s orders.”

Raye smiled at the old designation for a healer as she turned and headed toward the door to find Paxar


	3. Chapter 3

 

As Raye made her way through the village she felt eyes follow her in curiosity as the villagers went about their day. She could see several of them whispering to each other and quickly walk away. It didn’t take her long to find the house that she was looking for. She eyed the old earth transport vehicle with interest. She had seen them before in various stages of deterioration. This one had a large rusty shell, no doubt found in this spot or drug here due to the house owner’s name. Ford. She had not seen one but she knew that the Sky people had several of them that continued to work.

Two young children threw a circular object back and forth between them. She remembered her father telling her that it was something called a baseball. Usually this game was played with coverings on a person’s hand and the ball was hit with a bat but these children didn’t have those. She never played the game though she knew of some of the kids in her village who had the baseball and a metal pipe that they played with.

“Raye.”

Raye turned to her left as she heard her name called. Paxar and two other men walked down the path towards her. “Hello Paxar.” Raye nodded at the men with him who returned her greeting.

“It is good to see you again.” His eyebrows rose in question and he wasn’t going to waste time in pleasantries. “Do you have a decision for me?”

Raye gave the men a slight nod. “Yes. I’ve decided to take you up on your offer of being your healer.”

All three men’s face broke into smiles and Paxar moved forward and slapped her on her shoulder. “That is good news. We are pleased with your decision.” He spoke briefly to the two men then waved his hand for Raye to follow her. “Come. I will show you to your new home.”

Raye followed Paxar as the two men left to spread the word throughout the village. Raye followed Paxar down the path in the direction that she had come. The dwelling he led her to was a few buildings down from Niylah’s shop.

“This was our former healer’s place. There isn’t much left inside but we will get you whatever you need to furnish it.”

Walking inside Raye could see that the interior was much like her old village healer’s place. The front room was a large open space meant to keep a few beds where care could be provided. Bare shelves lined the walls, some intact, some broken. The room was currently empty except for a large fireplace that sat in the right back corner.

“This as you know is the treatment area.” They walked through a doorway in the back. “This will be your living area.” Paxar pointed towards another doorway. “Bathing area is through there. Akins and Trenning will ask the people to give whatever they can spare to get you started. Anything else you need myself or Niylah will try and get for you.”

Raye looked around. She could tell that the building hadn’t been used in some time. Dust covered the fireplace and floors. Cobwebs could be seen in the corners. She would need to clean and see what the villagers would bring to get set up and organized. Her new home needed work but the walls and ceiling were strong and the fireplace would keep the rooms warm. Even if she slept on the floor with only furs it would be better than where she had slept for a long time.

“In the back,” Paxar continued, “there is a space for a garden to grow some food and any herbal medicine you may need. I can introduce you to the other shop owners who may grow or trade in things you need as well.”

Raye stuck her arm out and clasped Paxar’s. “Thanks, this is more than adequate.”

“I am glad you are pleased. We are very happy that you have agreed to stay. The village will provide for you in exchange for your service.”

“I will do my best to earn the village’s gratitude,” Raye said, following Paxar out of the infirmary. “I will go get my things. I would like to get the interior cleaned.”

Paxar held up his hand in a stopping motion. “Please, let us take care of that for you. We will clean and get what we can to get you started.”

“I appreciate that Paxar but I would like to help. You and the people here have been more than generous.”

“We are your people now.” Paxar insisted. “We take care of each other.”

Raye nodded at Paxar’s affirmation. Whether she was ready for it or not she was now part of a community again. She would grow to care for the people. To feel their joys and their pain. To heal them and fight beside them if necessary.

 

Niylah watched the couple as they moved through her shop. They were candle makers from a neighboring village who came by occasionally to see if she or her father needed to replenish their supply. She was grateful that they traveled around to trade for their candles. It meant less supply runs for her. Today she traded for more than what she or her father needed at this time. She knew that when their last healer died and there was no one to take his place that over time his home had been gone through to take what was needed throughout the village. Raye would need a supply of candles. She smiled at the couple as they came over with the items they picked out.

“We will take these.” The man, Brinker, placed several different objects on the counter. His wife, Ali, held up what she had in her arms.

Niylah nodded at their choices. “Thank you for coming today. It was good seeing both of you.”

“You as well,” Ali said, smiling. “We heard the good news when we came into town. Your village has a healer again.”

_News certainly travel’s fast_. Niylah nodded in confirmation. “Yes, we are very fortunate to have someone with those skills coming to our village. It has been too long.”

Ali leaned forward across the counter as if trying to share a secret. “Is she mated to someone?”

Brinker patted his wife’s arm. “Now wife let’s not get too excited, we have just heard about this woman. We don’t know anything about her.”

Ali tugged on her husband’s arm in excitement. “I thought next time we would bring our son Stieg to meet her. Maybe there would be a wedding celebration in the future.”

“We may be getting a little head of ourselves,” Brinker said as he turned back to look at Niylah. “He didn’t appeal to you but maybe,” he shrugged, “he could interest your new healer.”

Niylah tried not to glare at the couple in front of her and she tried to keep her voice even when she spoke to them. “Her name is Raye.” Niylah shook her head. “I cannot speak for her in who she may or may not be interested in however, I would ask that you give her time to get settled into her position as the healer before you bring your boy around to try and distract her.” _So they are still trying to marry off their son._

Niylah remembered when they had brought Stieg to her shop and had encouraged him to pursue Niylah. He was a braggart and a drunk and initially they hadn’t listened when she told them, the parents and Stieg, that she wasn’t interested. They had wanted to strengthen business ties in the area and thought a marriage with someone in another village would achieve that. _Any woman with a brain would stay away from Stieg. Perhaps they should introduce him to a man._ _Maybe they would have better luck_. Still, she didn’t like that Stieg would be back to her village to be introduced to someone that she herself was interested in. But, if it wasn’t Stieg that interested Raye it could be any number of the other men or women in the village that could turn Raye’s head. She didn’t know which Raye would be interested in if she were to settle down. She could be only one of many who wanted a claim to Raye’s heart and to warm her bed.

“Ah, but distractions can be a good thing every now and again,” Ali announced. “All work, all the time does not make for a good life. We are not at war anymore. Life can be more than doing only what we need to do to exist. There is community, friends, and families to build. She may enjoy not having to focus so much on work and Stieg is strong and healthy.”

_Lazy and not very bright. He is not capable of giving Raye a good future_. “As you wish,” Niylah said out loud instead. The choice to introduce their son to Raye was not her decision, nor was who Raye ended up with, if she even ended up with anyone. She heard the door open and turned to see the object of their conversation come through the door. “Speaking of our healer here she is.”

Raye took in the scene in front of her. She looked at the couple who had broad smiling faces. Her gaze turned to Niylah who appeared to be apprehensive. _What did I just interrupt?_ She stood her ground as the couple moved towards her but was ready to take action if needed.

“My name is Brinker and this is my wife Ali. We are very pleased to meet you.” Brinker stuck out his arm to clasp Raye’s.

“Raye.” She absently greeted the couple, her attention was still on Niylah who looked on from her post behind the counter. _She doesn’t look happy. Who are these people?_ Raye felt a surge of protective feelings come over her.

“We are candle merchants and we heard that you are the new healer. Perhaps we can offer you our services. We are one of few candle makers in the area.” Brinker bowed slightly.

“I have some candles for you,” Niylah said, walking the length of the counter towards the door. “To get you started.”

Raye tilted her head towards Niylah but spoke to the couple. “Thank you, but I believe I have what I need for now. Perhaps next time.”

“Oh yes, next time,” Ali said. “Perhaps we can come by sooner. Bring our son to meet you.”

“Is he ill?” Raye looked from the couple in front of her to Niylah. Her eyebrows rose as the couple before her laughed. Raye noticed that Niylah didn’t join in.

“Oh no, he is not ill. Quite healthy in fact.” Brinker walked back up to the counter and picked up his things. “Are you coupled?” He asked as he walked back towards Raye and his wife.

“Coupled?” Once again Raye looked at Niylah who had briefly looked away. Slowly Raye’s eyes moved back and settled on the couple. “No, I’m not coupled.” She realized what their intent was in asking the question and bringing their son to meet her. “Nor am I interested in being coupled at this time.”

“You haven’t met him yet. You may change your mind upon meeting him.” Ali said, stepping forward. “He is handsome and strong. I think you will like him.”

Niylah cleared her throat and rolled her eyes. Her eyes widened slightly as the others in the shop looked at her. “Excuse me.” She nodded towards Raye and then walked in the opposite direction. What Raye did was none of her business.

Raye watched Niylah walk away with some curiosity. Niylah had appeared uncomfortable from the moment she had walked into the shop and she didn’t appear to be happy to see her. _She did get me some candles so I’m not sure what I have done to upset her._ “I can offer you my services as a healer,” Raye said to Brinker and Ali, “but I’m not interested in being coupled with your son. My interests lie elsewhere.”

Niylah was busy separating the candles but she could still hear the conversation at the other end of the counter _. Elsewhere?_

“I see.” Brinker turned to his wife who was frowning, clearly unhappy. “If your…interests change. Please keep our son in mind.”

“They won’t but thank you for understanding.” Raye could tell that they clearly didn’t but she didn’t care that they were disappointed. “I hope that this doesn’t affect your wiliness to do business with me?”

“Oh no, not at all. Business is business.” Brinker tugged on his wife’s elbow. “Good bye Raye. Till next time Niylah, take care.”

Raye nodded towards the couple and stepped aside as they left the shop. She stared at the door a moment after it was closed before turning to look at Niylah. “They were…interesting.” She walked towards the other end of the counter where Niylah stood. “Are you okay?”

“Of course.” Niylah bent down and brought up a box filled with candles. “This is your portion.” She pushed the box in Raye’s direction.

Ignoring the candles for the moment Raye continued to wonder what was wrong. “How are your injuries? Are you in very much pain?”

“It hurts but I will manage.” Niylah rested her hands on the counter. “Were you able to find my father?”

“Yes, he showed me where I will be living. Right now he and some others are cleaning and gathering supplies. I offered to help but he insisted that I don’t.” Raye looked around the shop. No other customers were present. “Are you busy?”

“Not at the moment. Why?”

Raye nodded towards the table and chairs. “Let’s sit down for a minute.” Raye waited for Niylah to join her at the table and then they both sat down. Raye patted her thigh. “Place your ankle right here.” She smiled slightly as Niylah’s eyebrows lifted. “Please.”

Niylah slowly lifted her leg and placed her foot onto Raye’s thigh. She tried to keep her breathing even as Raye took off her boot and examined her ankle which was purple and swollen. Raye’s hands were gentle as they traveled over her skin.

“This looks about how I would expect it. Are you keeping it elevated?” Raye’s forehead wrinkled as she looked up from Niylah’s foot to her face.

“Not so much, no.” Niylah sighed and rested her folded hands on her stomach. Raye’s hands warmed her skin where it touched her foot and lower leg. “I do have work that I have to take care of so it has been hard to follow that direction.”

“I have nothing else to do at the moment. I could sit here, keeping your foot like this for a while so I know that you are staying off of it.” One corner of Raye’s mouth lifted in a teasing half smile.

Niylah laughed at the suggestion. “You could but I’m sure that there are some things you would rather be doing than holding my foot.” She shook her head. “Besides, it’s almost time to eat and I need to get that ready.”

Raye stroked the top of Niylah’s foot. She looked up apologetically when the foot jumped, as if it tickled. “I can help you with that. Just tell me what you wanted to prepare and where I can find it.” Raye shifted in her chair but kept the foot she held still. “If you want this to heal you need to keep it elevated. I want to help you, and you did get me candles.”

“I got them for you because you will need them. Not so you could wait on me. After all we already owed you for what you have done for us…for me,” Niylah said.

Raye shook her head and her jaw tightened. “You don’t owe me anything.”

“I do not wish to offend you,” Niylah said softly, leaning forward and putting her hand on Raye’s, “but you did save my life. My father and I will never forget it.”

Raye took a slow breath and nodded. “I’m glad I was there to stop him from…doing what he was going to do.” She closed her eyes as she tried to reign in her anger. She turned her hand over and intertwined her fingers with Niylah’s and gave them a slight squeeze, opening her eyes she made eye contact with Niylah. “I do want to be clear though. You and your father don’t owe me anything for that. I don’t keep records of what this person owes me or what that person owes me. When I killed that man. I didn’t know it was you. I saw a man attack a woman and I wanted to stop it. If it was any other woman she wouldn’t owe me anything either. Understand?” She lightly squeezed Niylah’s hand again.

Niylah looked down at their joined hands and then back up to see kind eyes, which held her own moments before looking away, almost in embarrassment. She squeezed Raye’s and the forest green eyes looked back at her. “I do understand Raye.” She tilted her head to the left as she regarded the woman in front of her. One of Raye’s hands was under her calf the other still held her hand. “I also understand that you struggle with what you did to seek justice over the men who attacked your village. You think you don’t deserve to be treated with kindness after that, but you do. You have shown kindness to the people of my village. You didn’t have to help them the other day. You didn’t have to agree to stay and be our healer.” She nodded at her foot. “You didn’t have come back here and be concerned about my ankle, but here you are. Making sure I stay off of it.” Niylah tightened her fingers around Raye’s hand and slightly tugged it twice. Making sure she had the other woman’s attention. “Now that you have joined our village I was hoping that you and I could become friends.”

Raye gave Niylah a quick smile and looked down at their joined hands. She nodded and looked back up at her friend. _Niylah has the most amazing eyes, sometimes they look like a light brown, other times like a shade of blue_. She smiled again. “I would like to be your friend very much.”

“I am very happy about that.” Niylah released Raye’s hand and settled back into her chair. “Now that it is decided you offered to cook while I sit here and relax.”

“I did say I would do that.” Raye gently lowered Niylah’s leg then got to her feet. “What would you like me to do?”

Niylah then gave Raye instructions of where everything was in order to make their meal. Before starting Raye had given her two cool, wet cloths. One was placed over her ankle, the other she held to her face. She sat in her chair and watched as Raye moved around the cooking area _. I don’t like just sitting here doing nothing, but I am happy Raye, my friend is here._ She looked down at her foot. It still hurt along with her other injuries. The side of her face felt hot and swollen, still it wasn’t as bad as when the bounty hunter beat her when came back looking for Clarke. If it wasn’t for Raye it would have been much worse than the bounty hunter. While she wasn’t afraid of death she was glad that she was alive. Her father would have been heartbroken if anything happened to her, as would she if anything happened to him. Now there was Raye, someone that she knew she cared about and at the very least would be her friend. She watched as Raye sliced some vegetables and Niylah almost laughed at the look of concentration on Raye’s face _. I’m looking forward to getting to know you better and I will show you that you are not the bad person you think you are._


	4. Chapter 4

 

“You should have everything you need to get started,” Paxar said, putting down his glass. “Our people have been very generous and happy that you have agreed to be our healer. You should have almost everything you need.”

Raye gave Paxar a small smile. “I’m very grateful for the generosity and how welcoming you have been. Thank you.”

Paxar waved the thanks away. “You are one of us now. We will make sure you have everything you need. It benefits all of us. Tomorrow we will have a celebration in honor of you joining us.”

Raye wished that the village wouldn’t have a celebration but she knew that to refuse it would be offensive. “I appreciate being part of this community.” Raye glanced at Niylah, who under Raye’s suggestion, kept her foot elevated throughout the meal. “How is your ankle feeling?”

The question made Niylah glance down at her ankle. She hadn’t noticed any pain in some time. “It’s fine.” She moved her ankle around carefully. “Stiff.”

“If there is anything that you need my daughter can introduce you to others who may be able to provide you with it.” Paxar raised his eyebrows as he looked towards Niylah. “Perhaps take her on your next supply run.”

“Of course.” Niylah nodded, her gaze moving from her father over to Raye. “I will introduce you to trustworthy traders from the other villages in the area. Most are honest but there are some that will try to not bargain fairly.” This would also give her a chance to spend more time with Raye. The thought made her smile.” I will also be grateful for the company.”

“I would also feel better if Raye would accompany you.” Paxar picked up his glass again but didn’t take a drink. “There are still those who don’t support the peace and may cause trouble. Two traveling is better than one and I trust you to protect my daughter.”

Niylah eyebrows rose up high towards her hairline at her father’s request of protection. “Father, I’ve been doing the supply runs without needing protection from the beginning.” Her eyes shifted to Raye. “Not that I wouldn’t mind the company but I don’t need a bodyguard.” Her recent attack was a random event and she did need saving then but she usually got herself out of tight spots. She was not afraid to continue to make her trips alone. Niylah knew her father was just being cautious and she wouldn’t be angry with him for that. Rather it was putting her safety solely in Raye’s hands that she though was unfair.

“I know you are capable of handling yourself my dear even before the Commander’s peace order. I would appreciate if you would listen to me on this. You have been recently injured and you are not at one hundred percent. I would worry less about you on your trip if you had help.”

Niylah looked from Raye to her father and nodded. She knew that she was the only person her father had left and she didn’t want him to worry about her.

“I am grateful for the assistance and would be happy to accompany you on your supply run. If there is any problems we will both take care of it,” Raye said. She agreed with Paxar. Two on the trip would be better and with Niylah still injured it would be better if she went with her. The trip might even be nice with the other woman along and she would get introduced to other merchants who could provide her with needed supplies.

“I will be leaving on one in a few days. I could come over tonight and we can see what you will need.” Niylah suggested. “Let me get the remains of dinner taken care of and we can go.”

“I will take care of this.” Paxar stood and offered his arm to Raye. “Thank you again for agreeing to be our healer. As I’ve said before, anything you need come see us.”

Raye grasped his forearm. “I will, thank you Paxar and good night.”

Niylah kissed her father on top of the head before they headed towards the exit. “Thank you for your help with dinner,” Niylah said, taking a deep breath once they were outside.

“You’re welcome. It was the least I could do.”

It was a nice warm evening. The sun was just starting to set. The air was filled with wood smoke and cooking food. Niylah loved the smell of firewood burning and this time of night. Some villagers were still eating, others were tending to their businesses, garden or hobbies. Many stood outside talking with each other as the children ran through the street or played at the edges of the trees. She said hello to several people along the way and she was happy that the village seemed joyful and peaceful.

As they were walking past the edge of one of the houses Raye suddenly grabbed Niylah around the waist, pressing her close to her body as she moved her to the side. An arrow flew past and became embedded in the side of the house. The arrows owner, a young boy, was now running towards them from a field. The concern and fear in his eyes, even from the distance, could be seen.

Niylah glanced down at the arms that were still wrapped tight around her waist. Her lips moved into a big grin. “I think it’s safe to let me go.”

Raye’s hands dropped immediately as the boy stopped in front of them. “Sorry,” she said quietly to Niylah. She caught the other woman’s smile out of the corner of her eye as she focusing on the little boy who stood there catching his breath.

“I’m sorry,” the boy quietly said, his eyes on the ground. “I swear I wasn’t aiming at you. I missed the target.”

Raye pulled the arrow out of the side of the house and held it in both hands as she looked down at him. He couldn’t be much older than seven years old and he looked like he was waiting to be yelled at or to take a beating. Raye wasn’t interested in doing either to one who was just learning. The runaway arrow had been an accident. She knew he hadn’t meant to hurt anyone and neither she, Niylah or anyone else was hurt. She handed the arrow back to him. “I suggest moving the target in a safer direction, facing away from the village. At least till you become better at aiming.”

The boy looked up and nodded as he reached out for the arrow and immediately took off running in the direction he came. Raye watched him run up to a group of boys similar in age. She watched them move the target so that it was in the opposite direction. Then if one of them missed it would fly into some trees.

They watched as one of the men who had seen what happened walked over to the boys and started to give them some guidance. Niylah briefly touched Raye’s forearm, getting her attention. “That is the second time you’ve saved my life.” Niylah said, as they continued their walk toward Raye’s home.

“Sorry that I grabbed you like that. I just reacted.”

“I’m glad that you have such good reflexes then.” Niylah continued to smile. “I didn’t realize what was happening till I saw the arrow.”

Raye returned the smiled as they came to a halt in front of her house. “Well,” she said, looking back at Niylah. “Let’s not make that become a habit and it wouldn’t be good to let someone be shot on my first day as the healer of the village…and I…” Raye briefly looked towards the ground. “I don’t want to see anything bad happen to you.”

Niylah’s smile turned into a grin. “Nor would I want anything bad to happen to you.”

Raye nodded as she opened her door. She wasn’t good at expressing care and concern for others or having it returned. She supposed that now that she was part of a community she would have to get used to it.

Several candles burned to provide some light in the room as they went inside and looked around. Three patient beds had been added to the room as well as a table and a chair. Shelves were lined with carefully labeled bottles and containers of different herbs and medicine. Logs of wood sat in a rack near the fireplace. Raye notice more logs had been placed outside along a tree before they had walking in. Going over to the shelves she glanced at the bottles and jars. One shelve contained some old earth medical textbooks. She pulled one down from the shelve and flipped through the pages which were fragile and the text faded in spots but she was still able to make out the words.

“We can try and find what you don’t have when we go on our supply run,” Niylah said, looking around the room, pleased at what the village was already able to provide.

Raye carefully replaced the medical book. “Yes. I will inventory everything tonight but it looks like I have the basics.” She walked towards the living area of the house. The large room held a bed, twice the size of the ones out in the infirmary. A couch sat in the corner next to a dresser. Not that she had many clothes to keep in the dresser but it was better than being piled in a corner. Raye sat on the bed then leaned back to where her upper body was on the bed while her legs dangled over the side. The bed was soft and comfortable.

Something about the image struck Niylah as funny and she laughed. “I know that is not how you normally sleep,” Niylah said, sitting on the bed next to Raye. “Does it meet with your approval?”

“I could sleep on the floor and be happy,” Raye murmured as she sat up. “That still would be an improvement over where I was sleeping.” She shook her head and a brief smile flashed across her face. “This is nice though. Soft and much better than a cave floor.” She looked around the room taking in everything that the villagers were able to provide. She only hoped that she proved worthy of their generosity. “I swear I will do my best to care for your…our people.”

“I know you will because that is the type of person you are.” Niylah said, reaching over and briefly squeezing Raye’s thigh and feeling a muscle jump beneath her touch. “I’m glad you decided to stay.”

Raye nodded and took a hesitant breath as her gaze dropped down to Niylah’s lips. “Me too,” she said quietly.

Niylah notice how Raye was staring at her lips. She knew that look on Raye’s face. It was the same one that Clarke had before they kissed. Thought it had taken her initially by surprise when Clarke initiated their sexual encounter she quickly took the lead fulfilling Clarke’s need for physical contact and affection. She sensed that Raye, like Clarke, like herself at the moment, had the same need.

Slowly Raye’s eyes moving up to meet the gentle expression on Niylah’s face. Raye felt her face warm and her heart beating faster. Overwhelmed by foreign emotions she swallowed and looked away before standing up and moving from the bed. “When do you want to leave on the supply run?”

Niylah’s head tilted to the side as she wondered about the abrupt change in position. _She’s nervous._ Niylah stood up next to Raye and placed a hand on her shoulder. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Raye said gruffly, walking over to the dresser and putting some distance between herself and Niylah. Using a lit candle she lit several more so that there was more light in the room. Raye knew that she really didn’t need the room brighter but it was easier than answering Niylah’s question and dealing with how she was feeling at the moment.

Niylah lips pressed together and she looked up at the ceiling. She felt momentarily rejected as Raye had walked away from her. In many ways Raye reminded her of Clarke. Both coming in for supplies, no time for small talk, and the occasional brief smiles. They shared the same maddening seriousness and the burden that one feels for being put in the situation of deciding who lives and who dies. She wanted to help Raye in whatever way she could, to be there for her as she had with Clarke, but she wasn’t a mind reader and if Raye didn’t let her in there wasn’t anything she could do. “I’m not sure what just happened,” Niylah said softly, “but I want you to know that if there is anything that you want to talk about I will listen.”

Raye closed her eyes and hung her head. _She is so kind and doesn’t deserve this_. Sighing she turned around and leaned back against the dresser. “I’m sorry Niylah. Please forgive me. You and your father have been nothing but kind to me and I…well I haven’t been around people who have cared about me in a long time.” She shrugged. “I haven’t had a friend in a long time and I’m afraid I’m not very good at it. I ask that you have some patience with me as I learn what it’s like again to be part of a community and have friends.”

“You have it,” Niylah said with conviction. “I will be here for you in whatever way you need me and help you however I can. You have my support and friendship.”

“Thank you.” Raye took a relieved breath that her moodiness didn’t ruin the newfound friendship and whatever else that was brewing below the surface.

“Good, now to answer your question I want to leave the day after tomorrow. We will be leaving early in the morning so don’t drink too much at the party.” Her smile was teasing. “It will not be a fun if you are hungover and sick during the trip.”

Raye’s eyes widened slightly at the reminder. “I almost forgot about the celebration tomorrow. I guess there is no way I can get out of going?”

“Why would you not attend your own celebration? I think it would look bad if the guest of honor didn’t show.”

“I’m not sure I am worthy,” Raye admitted.

“Of course you are.” Niylah brow furrowed and she shook her head. Raye obviously didn’t understand the good that she had already done, how important she was to the community. “We want to show you how grateful we are that you joined us. Your skills have already helped so many people and will help many in the future. You will save so many people who otherwise may perish. You will be fine. It will be very festive and everyone is looking forward to having a good time. There will be plenty to eat, drink and there will be music. I think that you will enjoy it.”

“I’ve not had a celebration in my honor before.”

“Then it is time that you had one. You deserve it and I personally am glad that you are who you are and that you helped me. I am still here because of you and that is reason enough to celebrate.”

Raye sighed her acceptance of the celebration and her new role in the village. She would do everything in her ability to be worthy of the faith placed in her by her new community. “At least you will be there. It will be nice to have a friend there.” Raye watched as Niylah nod her head. “By the way are we traveling on foot or by horse?”

“Horse and wagon. Why?”

“Good. I don’t want you to stress your ankle too much.” Raye tilted her head in the direction of the door and led the way out of the living area. “I’m not sure that all the walking will be good for it.”

“We do what we must,” Niylah said softly. “Even when we are hurt.”

“I know but then I wouldn’t be a good healer or…bodyguard,” she smiled as Niylah’s eyes narrowed, “and friend if I didn’t make sure that you were taken care of.”

“I’m fine Raye, but thank you for your concern.”

Raye liked the other woman, more than she could accept right now and more than what she was able to say to Niylah. She could do what she was good at though. She could keep Niylah well and safe. “I will have a list of things that I will need ready by the time we leave.”

“Good.” Niylah nodded, sensing that it was time to go. Before she walked out the door she took a chance and quickly reached out and wrapped Raye in a one arm hug. “I hope you rest well tonight and I will see you tomorrow.”

Raye retuned the hug and felt her heart pick up speed once again. “Sleep well Niylah. Thank you for everything.”

The hug was brief but it left Niylah with a mixed feeling of longing and contentment. She smile regrettably. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight,” Raye said, watching as Niylah left.

 

Niylah looked skyward at the stars that were already out as she walked towards her home. _What a day and tomorrow will be very busy and then there is the supply run._ She laughed to herself _. I’m looking forward to the time that I can spend with Raye. Introducing her to the other merchants and getting to know her better as we get the supplies we need._

The trip would take several days and they would both have to sleep in the back of the wagon with what she was taking to be traded and then what they would eventually pick up. She knew of several places to stop where the wagon and horses would be hidden from the others traveling on the road. They would be safe and it would be very crowded. If anything were to happen between them, or if nothing were to happen she would accept the results. She knew what she wanted. Raye. But she wouldn’t force Raye to be something that she wasn’t. If friendship was all that was between them then she would count herself lucky to have that.

It was quiet when Niylah got home. Her father had gone home after cleaning up. It wasn’t very late yet and there were a few things that Niylah wanted to do before going to bed. It helped her to forget about her desire for Raye for the time being. There was much to do yet to prepare for the supply run and most of tomorrow would be dedicated to the celebration, with everyone in the village attending and lots of celebratory noise _. Then we will be on our own, just the two of us._


	5. Chapter 5

The meal that had been prepared to celebrate Raye becoming the village healer had been delicious. She had shared a table with Niylah and a few other women that the trading post worker knew. Their meal had almost been finished when Niylah was called away to go help her father. That had been some time ago as Raye searched the assembled villagers for her familiar face hoping she would come back soon. Her friend had been helpful in introducing her to all the other villagers who had wanted to come up and talk to her. Niylah had known all of them and was able to share bits of information with the newest member of the village.

A young girl stopped and her cup was refilled once again before Raye could tell her she had enough. She already felt light headed from whatever strong, sweet drink that was being liberally poured out of the bottles during the celebration. The smoky smell of roasted meat hung in the air as well as the joyful and loud conversations around her. Everyone appeared to be having a good time eating and drinking. Children played games of skill and stamina, competing against each other to see who the best was.

“Having a good time?”

Raye turned to find the woman she was looking for standing behind her. She barely contained her excitement at having Niylah return. “Yes, but if I have any more of this,” Raye said holding up her cup which started to spill, “I may not remember how much of a good time I’m having.”

Niylah grinned as she reached out to take the cup from Raye as the wine slosh over the side of the cup and drip to the ground. “Selene’s wine is potent. It doesn’t take much for one to feel its effects.”

“I already am.” Raye admitted knowing that she definitely had enough. “Have you finished helping your father?”

“Yes,” Niylah nodded, her gaze leaving Raye to watch her fellow villagers. She smiled at the merriment around them. “It has been a long time since we came together like this. So much conflict, death and pain. I am grateful to see so much happiness here tonight.”

Raye understood the hardships that they had to endure for she had suffered them as well. Conflict between clans had caused much hardship. “Commanders Lexa and Clarke have achieved something I never thought I would be alive to see.”

“Yes,” Niylah said, momentarily thinking about Clarke and her willingness to do what needed to be done, even when it was difficult. “They both are visionaries and persuasive in their own way, especially Clarke. Calling for peace and the rejection of tradition has made them a few enemies, but the people have spoken. We wanted peace among the clans and they saw that it was done.”

“Have you met either of them?”

Niylah turned to face Raye once again. A whisper of a smile appeared on her face. “I know Clarke. She would come to my father and me for supplies. That was before the sky people became the thirteenth clan and she and the Commander joined forces.”

“After she defeated the mountain and named Wanheda?” It was less of a question and more of a statement. Raye knew the story. Everyone in every clan had knowledge of it. “Did you know who she was at first?”

“Yes.” Niylah eyes softened as she met Raye’s gaze. “She had dyed her hair but I knew it was her from the beginning. You remind me a lot of her.”

Raye’s eyebrows rose. Puzzled at how she could have any similarities with a great commander. “How so?”

“You both are healers, kind and compassionate.” Niylah pressed a hand against Raye’s chest, next to her heart. “You both have your demons and tormented by what you had to do. You both are much too serious.” A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. “Plus you are very beautiful women.”

Raye didn’t know if it was the alcohol or Niylah thinking she was beautiful, but whatever the cause she felt herself flush with warmth. Unable to form a response she was saved by the arrival of Niylah’s father.

“I’m sorry I haven’t been by to see you yet. I had some business to attend to. I trust this celebration meets your approval” Tovar addressed Raye, reaching out to grasp her forearm in greeting.

Raye quickly nodded her head, grateful for the distraction. “You have all been very generous and it appears that everyone is having a good time including myself. I think everyone from the village has spoken with me tonight to welcome me.”

“Your agreeing to become our healer has made everyone thankful. You are one of us now.” Tovar eyed the empty plates where Raye and Niylah had been sitting. “Have you two gotten enough to eat?”

“Yes, more than enough.” Raye patted her stomach which was almost uncomfortably full. “Probably too much.”

“Several of our young girls took it upon themselves to bring over plates of food for our guest of honor.” Niylah laughed as she thought about the bashful, giggling girls. “I don’t think they wanted her to go hungry.”

“I thankfully had your daughter’s help eating everything.” Raye glanced over at Niylah and gave the other woman a small, shy smile. “I would not have been able to finish otherwise and would have felt it rude to say no. Are you able to enjoy the festivities now?”

“Yes.” Tovar turned to his daughter and smiled. “The wheel on the wagon is fixed and working. You should not have any problems with it when you leave in the morning.”

“That is good news.” Niylah said with a sigh. “Replacing it was not something I had anticipated. I’m not sure how it got broken since it was used last, but at least it didn’t happen while we were on our run.”

“Now that it taken care of I will go and eat. Please continue to enjoy yourselves.” Tovar turned and walked towards the spits of roasted meat and plates piled high with roasted vegetables and fruit.

“Would you like to go for a walk?” Niylah asked. She knew that they would have some alone time while out on the road but right now she felt like taking a break from the noise and excitement.

“Yes. I am grateful for everything but after eating as much food as I did I would welcome a walk.”

They left the village and walked on the outskirts of their town. The sun was just starting to set creating areas of light and shadows amongst the trees. Still they could hear the faint sounds of the celebration but this far out it was drowned out by the awakening of the animals and insects that came out at night.

“Thank you for sitting with me tonight during dinner and introducing me to everyone,” Raye said, her voice finally breaking through the silence as they continued to walk.

“You’re welcome my friend. I’m glad I could help you feel more comfortable tonight.”

“You did and I felt better having you there with me. I value you and your father’s friendship.

“Your friendship is important to me as well.” Niylah halted next to a tree that stood tall along the bank of a pond. A rope bridge hung a crossed the water to the other side. The clear surface was lit up by the setting sun like a million sparkling diamonds. She leaned back and looked up at the branches overhead seeing the remnants of boards bound to fat, sturdy tree limbs. “When I was little I like to come here. We would play in the water, often climbing up into this tree.” Niylah placed her hand against the rough bark like she use to so many years ago. “We would climb out on a limb and jump into the pond. It became a contest to see who could climb the highest.”

Raye looked up and studied the tree while wondering how high Niylah had gone. “Did you go the highest?”

Niylah shook her head and pointed to the boards in the tree. “That was my spot. I built a tree house up there. More of a platform really. It was some place that I could go to when I wanted to spend some time by myself.”

“Did you want to be by yourself often?”

Crossing her arms Niylah leaned back against the tree. “Whenever I could get out of my chores and lessons.” She looked out towards the water and continued to be amazed at how beautiful it was. “Sometimes we would get books during a trade. I would always borrow them and go up in the tree to read.”

“I had a special place like that too.” Raye lowered herself to a sitting position on the ground. Plucking a long blade of grass she began twirling it with her fingers.

“What was it like?” Niylah asked. She sat down on the ground and leaned her back against the tree.

“There were a couple of trails near my home that I like to play on. Always seemed like I was in one tree or another.” The corner of her mouth turned up into a small smile. “I would pick up sticks and pretend they were swords. There was a certain grove of trees that I like to play in. I imagined it was my camp and that I had to defend it against my enemies.”

“I bet you were always the hero and defeated your enemies.” Niylah smiled as she tried to imagine a young Raye battling imaginary foes.

Raye let out a small laugh. “Usually, yes. Sometimes I would soundly defeat my opponent and other times I would be injured so I could be cared for by a pretty healer.”

Niylah’s body shook as she laughed. “Such an imagination you had.”

“Didn’t you use your imagination when you read your books? Did you ever want to be like the characters and go on great adventures?”

Niylah shook her head after giving it a moment of thought. “I think it would depend on the type of adventure. Joining the Commander’s army never appealed to me. I was never interested in fighting. My father was gone for long periods of time and I would miss him,” Niylah said, giving Raye a wistful smile. “My adventures involved going with my mom and grandparents on trade runs or searching for plants, herbs and roots to make medicine. You never knew what interesting treasures you could find. There was always something that needed to be done around the village. Someone that needed help. Disputes to break up. Sometimes my supply runs could be dangerous. Desperate people or bad people will take what they need or want. The clans are at peace now. It is safer than what it once was, but that doesn’t mean the hearts of some men have changed.”

“That is true,” Raye admitted, remembering how she had saved Niylah. “You are a very brave woman.”

“We both are brave Raye.” Niylah rose to her feet and held out a hand towards Raye. “It’s getting darker and we should probably head back.”

Raye took Niylah’s hand and allowed herself to be assisted in standing. “Thank you.”

“You are welcome.” Niylah squeezed Raye’s hand before letting go. “We will need to leave early in the morning. It would be a good idea if we both got some rest.”

“Do you have a favorite book?” Raye asked as they strolled back towards the village.

“There was so many of them I enjoyed. I’m not sure I could choose a favorite but I would have to say I liked the stories more where the main character was a woman. She would be brave, strong and heroic. Often fighting for what was right and wanting to make the world a better place.”

“Like you?”

Niylah’s eyebrows lifted as she quickly turned her head towards Raye. “Me? No. These stories and characters were entertaining but I don’t see myself in them. I have no interest in leading anyone into battle.”

“Maybe not into battle but I think you are strong, intelligent, and brave. I believe that you want to make the world a better place.” Raye nodded towards the village as they approached. “If not the world you certainly do what you can to make the people in the village lives better. You don’t have to pick up a sword to be a hero.”

“No I suppose not. I do try to make a difference in whatever way I can, but sometimes we don’t get to choose how we make that difference. Circumstances beyond our control happen that lead us down a path we haven’t considered.” Niylah looked upward at the stars that were starting to appear. “Then we have to decide what to do about it.”

Raye kept silent as she thought about what Niylah had said. The path that her parents wanted for her was to be a healer which she was, but she was also a killer. She didn’t know if she would ever be able to come back from that, but she would try.

The village was still buzzing with all the festivities, even more so since they left. The abundant alcohol relaxed the villagers and made them speak louder as they gathered around a big fire, boasting about their exploits. Their walk ended in front of Raye’s home.

“Thank you for the walk. I enjoyed your company,” Raye admitted. The food, alcohol and Niylah’s presence made it a nice evening.

“I enjoyed yours as well. I’m glad you agreed to go with me.” Niylah stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Raye. She smiled against Raye’s shoulder as the hug was returned. “I don’t imagine that the party will go on much longer.” Niylah stepped back. The smile was still on her face. “We will eventually run out of alcohol.”

“Some will regret celebrating too much in the morning.” Raye shook her head as some of the men in the village starting singing. Badly.

“I’m starting to regret it now.” Niylah’s eyes widened as several of the men, who clearly had too much to drink, started swaying back and forth. An equally intoxicated group of men started yelling at those singing. “Perhaps they will pass out soon from drinking too much. Otherwise it will be a restless night.”

Raye watched as there was some pushing and shoving between the two groups. Then Tovar approached the men and spoke to them. The singing and shoving trailed off and they could hear a few shouts as the men stumbled away. “Looks like your father took care of it.”

“I better go see if there is anything he needs.” Niylah faced Raye once again and reached out to grasp her forearm. “Sleep well and I will see you in the morning.”

“You too and tell your father once again thanks for everything.”

“I will.” With a parting smile Niylah turned around to go talk to her father.

Raye watched her walk through the still crowded center of the village. Seeing Niylah greeting her father she let out a contented breath and entered her home. Hoping that she wouldn’t be awakened by the continued revelry or by drunken villagers who had injured themselves.

 

Niylah finished putting one last thing in the back of her wagon which was already hitched to her father’s horse. The night had passed uneventfully once everyone went home, but it had been several hours after she went to bed that it had become quiet in the village. She looked up and smiled as Raye walked towards her. “Did you rest well last night Raye?”

“No. I don’t think I fell asleep till a few hours ago. How did you sleep?”

Niylah notice that it looked like Raye could barely keep her eyes open. It reflected how she felt. “I didn’t sleep well. Too many late night celebrants and then packing for our trip. My father helped pack the wagon. He is putting together some food for us now.”

“Guess we will have to keep each other awake. Is there anything else that needs to go into the wagon?”

Niylah shook her head as Tovar came out of the trading post with a medium sized box. He smiled at Raye and lifted up the box higher. “This should be enough while you are gone,” he said as he put the box in the back of the wagon and lifted up the gate. He then placed both hands on Raye’s shoulders, his unsmiling face regarded her seriously. “I’m glad you are going with Niylah. I trust that you will keep her safe on your journey.”

Raye bowed her head slightly then returned Tovar’s intense gaze. “I will,” she vowed, hoping that there wouldn’t be any trouble and knowing if trouble found them she would handle it.

Tovar’s serious expression cracked into a smile as he quickly patted her shoulders before letting his hands drop. “She will be able to introduce you to many people along the way. Negotiate for you for whatever you need.”

“We will be fine father. Don’t worry.” Niylah quickly embraced her father then kissed him on the forehead. Turning to Raye she waved at the wagon. “We should get going.”

Raye followed Niylah up onto the wagon and sat beside her on the seat. Niylah bent forward and picked up the reigns and with a whistle the large horse started to move suddenly. The wagon jerked forward causing Raye to grab onto the seat to keep herself from falling back. Niylah had grabbed onto her arm as well to keep her steady. “I’m okay,” Raye said, loosening her grip on the seat as the pace of the horse smoothed out.

“Good,” Niylah’s smile was playful as she released her hold on Raye’s arm. “I would hate to see you go tumbling out of the wagon. Who would heal the healer?”

Raye felt herself grow warm with embarrassment. “Getting injured before we even left the village. Some protector I would have turned out to be. At least there wouldn’t be too many people around to see it.”

“Only myself, my father and a few guards.” Niylah could sense the sudden tension from Raye so she elbowed her in the arm. “There is no need to be so serious. Relax. We have a long ride ahead of us and it is a beautiful morning.”

Raye murmured her agreement and tried to relax but it was difficult. If she relaxed too much she was afraid that she would fall asleep and right now she needed to be alert. She was there to protect Niylah and to create contacts in other villages to get what she needed to care for their people. It was going to be a long day.


End file.
